Electric Touch
by AndieEmenem
Summary: Just a little idea I played around with. Si's little sister Enna comes along for the ride, but she faces some challenges of her own. She even discovers that she likes one of her best friends, that coincidentally is also her brothers best friend. (Some good fun and very slowburn.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, so yeah, this is in the end a Lei fic, but it is very very slowburn so you know don't expect anything for a while. I did not want to write Jing out completely. Also full disclosure, yes they are gonna be speaking english throughout this whole thing since I barely know a word chinese. So just live with that if you can. Also I will warn you I accidentally wrote very long chapters. I wrote this for my own enjoyment because I liked the idea and wanted to write it for myself. I will continue to do that as long as it is fun. I hope you like it too, I just like I said wrote it for myself to entertain the thought. :)

* * *

Enna's P.O.V.

I was awaken by my maid and I knew I had to get up but I did not want to. I loved going to art school, I would never want it any other way. But I hated that I had to get up early, also because this was a sad day for me. This was my brother and his friends last year at school. Then they would all go off and be out in the real world. And like always that would leave me behind, all alone. I turned so that I sadly could bury my head into my own pillow. I sighed, I should just enjoy the time I had left with them. I turned around determined to do that. Besides my sister always said that I should find my own friends. I think Ah-Si said that a few times too, but I think he got used to me hanging around. I had to get up and I knew it, my teacher always got angry when I was late for my private tutoring. Then it was off to my college classes. I hated that I had to take them, but I also knew it was necessary, I would never have gotten this far, without him. I certainly would not have gotten into Ming De. Sometimes I am surprised that my mother cares enough to still pay for him. Ever since we found out I have been tutored. I am a little surprised, I have always been this family's disappointment. I knew they were disappointed that I was not a boy, after that I have kept disappointing them. Being the only one in this family with any kind of weakness, I knew they were mad that I caused them this much trouble.

But in the end I knew they thought I was useful. No matter how useless a daughter was to them, at least they had someone to marry off. I dreaded the day my mother would bring me some man to marry.

I thought with dread as I got up and picked out some clothes for the day.

The only thing that comforted me about that arranged marriage, was that a news paper posted a story about me years ago. That story really did something to ruin my reputation, and my tutor was immediately fired for letting the information slip. I think my mother might even have sued him for breaking our trust. Since then every teacher I have had have had to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I have no idea why my mother bothers, the news is already out there, no way to take it back now.

But even though my reputation was somewhat tarnished now, the ridicule from my peers soon subsided. But I imagine every important businessmen in china had read that article. There was no way any of them would allow their sons to be married to someone like me.

I put on some clothes and sighed as I looked in my mirror. My maid knocked on my door again and asked if I was decent. I told her yes and she entered with my breakfast. I smiled and pointed to my make-up table for her to put it down there.

"Could you braid my hair Kai Ming? Please?" I asked walking over to the table to eat while she did it.

She nodded and smiled as she walked over and started brushing my hair before parting it into to parts. She started dutch braiding my hair as I ate my breakfast. I liked wearing my hair like that, I had a lot this summer with the boys. I had no idea why but it felt appropriate to do it this way my first day back.

"Are you excited for your first day back miss?" She asked and I nodded slowly as I ate, I was careful not to move my head too much, so I did not disturb her braiding.

She was a mother of two, and had been with me all of my life. She was very sweet and caring always. I almost wished that she was my mother. I remember I had told her that once when I was five, that was the only time she ever scolded me. She told me to appreciate the life I had gotten and never say something that foolish again. Still she was wonderful, I loved her very much.

"I guess. I can't wait to see the boys again." I said and she smiled and held out her hand so that I could hand her an elastic to tie my hair off with.

"Yes, your brother came home last night. I could tell that you missed them. I could also tell that he missed you. You were gone this summer too." She said gently as she started braiding my other side.

She never asked anymore, but the first time I asked her to braid my hair she felt weird, told me that I could have the best hair stylists in the world. But as I told her: I like your hair, I want mine to look just like it.

So she obliged me, now I only have other people style my hair on special occasions.

"I don't think they noticed I was away. But it was nice being at camp. I learned so much, plus we went to the Louvre which was amazing." I said smiling and she did so too.

She finished braiding my hair and I handed her an elastic for the other side.

"There you are miss. And not to worry, they are always gonna miss you." She said getting up and cleared my breakfast before leaving the room.

I smiled a little and thanked her before she left, I turned to the bathroom to brush my teeth when my brother bursted into my room. He was never one who was big for manners, and I rolled my eyes and bowed down to spit out the toothpaste in my mouth before turning to him.

"Ah-Si! When are you gonna learn to not burst into my room, stupidhead!" I said and he looked at me with a small smile but still annoyed. By that look I could tell that he had missed me. I knew he would never tell me, but he had missed me.

"I am ready, or are you gonna find another ride to school?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's your fault that I have to go there so early, just so you can go to your Chinese tutor." He said leaning against the doorframe.

I just gave him a small smile before turning so that I could wash off my toothbrush. I put it back but left the water running, then I put my hands under it and walked over to Ah-Si with a smirk. I splushed the water on my hands in his face and he scrounged it yelled at me. I laughed and dried of my hands.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my phone and bag from my room.

"Let's go then." I said and he glared at me.

"I am not driving you now. You could have blinded me." He said and I chuckled, he was always so dramatic when I teased him. Like he had not done way worse to me in the past.

"I will just drive your car then." I said with a smirk walking in front of him. His eyes widened and he ran towards me.

"Don't you dare Enna, you drive like a manic." He yelled following me.

He drove me to school and we parted ways. I had to run to get to my tutor, we had a small classroom specially designated for us. I kind of hated it, but I felt like I was getting better, even if it was still nowhere near where it should be. I sighed and walked in to greet my teacher. My new teacher was pretty cool, he was a lot younger than my other teachers, and he had some cool ways to remember what was what. I did like him, it was just embarrassing that I had to be here in the first place.

* * *

After that and my art class, I felt like my hands were covered in ink and paint. I never minded. It had been like that since I was little. I barely even noticed anymore.

I walked to lunch and smiled as I saw my three friends. I carried my tray over there and sat it down beside Lei.

I greeted them all and got a hug from both Meizou and Ximen. I sat down and started eating as they told me all about their trip. The boys had gone with my brother to Ibiza. I could not go, my sister and mother wanted me to stay home and start my tutoring. And what those two woman says goes. I had missed them though. They were the only friends I had.

They had had fun on their trip, and I was glad. I did start to roll my eyes a little when Ximen and Meizou started talking about the girls they had landed.

"How was your camp anyway? We never got to ask before we left for Ibiza." Ximen finally said and I shook my head.

"It was fine. We got to go to the Louvre which was pretty cool. Now I can brag that I have seen a starry nights sky. We were told to recreate one of the paintings guess what everyone chose?" I said smirking and looked around at the boys.

"Mona Lisa" The three of them, minus Lei of course say. I smirked and nodded.

"Let me guess, you did not paint that." Lei finally from beside me and I shrugged taking a bite of my food.

"Of course not. I am not unoriginal. I took the scream. It is much more interesting than her. I took a picture of my pieces if you want to see." I said pulling out my phone. As perusal, my brother did not want to see, but the rest of the guys always liked my art.

When we were younger they even insisted that I paint them, it was horrible and I have always wanted to do a do-over. Even though Ah-Si rarely looks at my art I know he likes it. He has a drawing that I made for him when I was ten framed on his night stand. I knew he liked it.

I remember that too well. My mother and sister had scolded him for something. He had like always gotten in trouble. He was down an entire day, that boy could seriously hold a grudge. I wanted to make him feel better so I drew him a drawing of a dove. I had seen somewhere that a dove meant hope and I wanted to tell him that but I could not very well write it out.

We chatted as we ate the rest of the lunch. The guys told me to come to the Brigde room later to hang out. I nodded as we parted ways. Them probably going to their classes. Lei was the last one to say goodbye he stopped in the hall where we were separating for our different classes.

"It is good to have you back En." He said slowly and I smiled and nodded at him.

"It is good to have you back too Lei." I said and he smiled a little at me. Then nodded and turned around going the same way as the other boys.

I had always been closer to Lei than the other boys. He understood what it was like to be different. He was also really into art, just like I was. He enjoyed sharing his art with me, and I in turn shared mine with him.

I knew my bond with him would never be as special as the one he had with Jing. She had been there first, been the one to get him out of his shell. I only knew him when Doaming-Si brought him home with them. And there he was even more out of his shell than before.

Jing and I was much closer too when we were younger. I missed her just as much as Lei did. I think that is why we bonded even more since she left. I hated her for leaving as well. She was the best and I wanted to give her the world. But I was sad about her leaving me with the boys all alone. I missed us having sleepovers after it got inappropriate for us to attend the boys.

I walked to my art classes excited for it. That was until my teacher came and told us that we would be reading about Monet in this class. I hated when we did that. After we had "Read" he would take any questions about the passage. Then we could read even more till next class where there would be a written and practical test on it. I knew it was to prepare us for the exam, but I could never understand it this way. And I would only have tomorrow morning with my tutor to understand it. I hated this art history class.

* * *

I was angry and a little sad when I walked towards the bridge room. I knew being with the boys would cheer me up. But I hated that my stupid brain did not work, so now everything would always be this difficult for me.

As I walked there I overheard a girl talking to three, what I assumed freshmen about my brothers' little club. I chuckled and followed just to hear what she had to say.

Besides she seemed to be taking them to the bridgeroom, where I was going anyway.

"They are all very talented, good looking and outgoing." She started describing my brother and his friends. I almost rolled my eyes at that. I had never understood the big fascination with them, but maybe that is because I knew them since we were kids.

"Most importantly at school they all excel at their respected fields. Hauze Lei studies music, and Ximen, Meizuo and Daoming-Si major in business administration. Daoming-Si's little sister Daoming-Enna goes here with them as well. She majors in art. The F4 attracts a lot of attention at school, they always get the best scholarships and they all speak at least three languages. They are not only smart but they have great taste too. The five of them are very close and have been friends since they were little. It's almost impossible for someone new to join them. Therefore, the F4 has always been mysterious." She said.

I almost chuckled a bit at the end, my brother and his friends were like most people I knew. There was nothing that special about us. But now that she mentions it, I guess we do not really let anyone in. I have a few friends in my art class, but they are more class-mates than friends. I never hang out with anyone but them after school. I had not realised until now that we were that closed off. I never really minded either, most people from this school were sheep. I have seen how they follow my friends around sometimes. It is kind of annoying. Plus I have once before only been befriended because of them. I never wanted to be used like that again. Maybe it was for the best that we kept it tight knit like that. I got out of my own thought when the girl started talking to the freshmen again.

"The girls all love them, and want to be like Enna. And a lot of guys want to prove that they are just as good, or better than them. These boys challenge them." She said and started walking a little faster.

"How do they challenge them?" The freshman girl asked, I smirked knowing the answer was where we were headed right now.

"In bridge. Bridge is an international card game that's elegant and civilised. It's competitive and requires skill and cooperation. They are stars of the bridge world as well as here. You have to be really skilled to beat them. But since they founded the bridge club, no one has ever beaten them." She said again I wanted to chuckle.

I still held it over their heads that I beat them once when we were younger and had just learned the rules. I have never played with them since, knowing I would lose. My brother till this day swears that I must have cheated.

I tuned out as the girl described how they each had skills in bridge. I knew all of that, I grew up with them tediously playing all of the time. I knew them like the back of my hand.

A lot of girls wanted to challenge me as well. There was always rumours going around that I was dating at least one of them. It got super annoying so I made the same rule as my friends about being invited for a challenge. I just never invited anyone. Everyone always wanted me to give up on one of them so that they could date them. Even if I have thoroughly stated that I was in fact not. I hated it, I only had to do it with one girl, but that was not really a challenge, I just spread the rumour to get everyone off my back. I had beat her in a dance competition, and she wanted to bet me for Ximen. I agreed because there were witnesses and I won easily. Since then few have accepted the challenge. And I was thankful, I did retire my tutu for a reason. That reason being that I hated ballet. It was so uptight and strict. I liked that it taught me a lot of stuff and control, but after that it was just hard. I never liked it, I wanted to dance however I wanted to without getting yelled at about my feet not being pointe enough.

I did tune in again when she started to talk about me.

"Daoming-Enna does not play bridge, she is an artistic genius. Her art is put into the best galleries in the world each year. She is also trained in ballet, and can play a range of instruments. It's very impressive. She turned to art when she was younger, she is very dyslexic and can barely read. At least that what an article about her said years ago. It has never been confirmed. She is beautiful and a little quiet. Every guy at this school wants a chance with her. But her brother would never let any of them near her, not without going through some vigorous tests. The rumours about them scare most boys from trying these days." She said and I looked down shameful, so that was my reputation, good at art, but still everyone knew I could not read.

I felt even worse now. I just wished that my stupid mind would work properly so I would not have to deal with all of these struggles all of the time. I turned my attention back to their conversation, mostly now to distract myself from my own thoughts.

I did like that my brother had challenges to even come near me. Even though you could probably just approach me if you really wanted to. But I guess the humiliation of what my boys would do to anyone who hurt me in the slightest was enough to keep most boys at bay. I never minded knowing most of them from my first few years when they still tried. They were usually not worth knowing anyway. All of them thought of me as the quiet delicate flower, but I most certainly was not. I was quiet yes, but once I opened up to someone I was sarcastic and I have been told, fun.

"Together the five of them have won many awards for the school, and the school is proud of them.

But is not that easy to challenge them. You have to get the Joker from them first. They made this rule because they got annoyed. You have to find one of them and personally tell them you want to challenge them. If they find you a worthy opponent you get the cards with a time and place of the game. But you need to wager something before the game." She said and I laughed a little as she gave the now seemingly scared freshmen some examples.

I was amused as I listened to her list of some of the wagers that had gone over throughout the years. I knew most of them were rumours. I had been at most of these games after all. I knew the boys just started some of them because they were tired of being challenged constantly. I liked it much better too, I have always thought that bridge was a boring game. I hated it when they played it.

We were finally at the bridge club as the girl asked the scared freshmen if they still wanted to challenge them, then told them good luck. She gave me a small smile and nod as she walked past me. I could almost see the pity in her eyes, and I felt like glaring back, but I decided to keep my expression blank. I could just rant to the guys later.

I smirked a little as I looked at the freshmen they looked pretty scared and I was a little proud that we had that cool a reputation.

They debated a bit if they should challenge them, and tried to yell at the door. I knew none of them would come out even if they were there. I looked at my watch and saw that they should be there by now. I walked out into the hall about to pass the freshmen as my brother and my friends came walking down the hall too. I walk closer to them and stood off to the side as they were stopped and confronted by one of the girls.

Apparently my brother had broken her phone. I felt a little bad for her, she would get nothing out of my brother that way. He was hot-headed and stubborn as well. No way yelling at him from the beginning was going to help. He was a little rude to her but he was always like this with strangers.

I rolled my eyes as I watched the scene unfold. Typical him to get into trouble on the first day.

He just slowly bumped into her shoulder and they all started walking, turning into the bridge room. It was where we spent most of our free time at school. I liked the way they had decorated it. They even designated a small corner of it that I could paint in. I shook my head as she yelled after my brother I slowly walked over to them seemed to freeze as I looked at them.

I wanted to tell her to just give it up already but I had made a rule to not interfeer in my brothers business again. I wished that this was not the case, but I knew him better than anyone, and he was never gonna do anything for anyone but himself. I sighed as I looked them over, they were never gonna win. I was never gonna win in this, but I did want it to go away. I rolled my eyes and slowly pulled out my wallet and took out some cash. I held it out for her to take and they looked at me stunned, I just raised an eyebrow. I was trying to make this right, I knew I should not but I was tired and did not feel like hearing her yell right now. Their eyes seemed to widen as they realised who I was. I just realised that I had unintentionally flashed my student ID. I just sighed and looked at the stunned girl in front of me. I was getting a little impatient, I wanted to get down and see my friends.

"'You're… You're?" She stammered out and I gave her an awkward nod, I was a little bored at this point her eyes seemed to widen even more, which I found fascinating that that was even possible.

"I can't take this. Your brother should be the one paying me." She said finding her confidence. I just looked at her one last time to make sure that she was serious. I then shrugged and put it back before turning and leaving.

I should probably just have stayed out of it, but I did not want anymore disturbances because of this. But I did hate when everyone always just knew me as "Daoming-Si's sister". I was my own person you know?

My brother did these kinds of things all of the time. Most people did not even dare confront him afterwards. I expect after this I would never see that girl again either. Besides it was only a phone, they were not that expensive to have fixed.

* * *

I just walked into the bridge room and slammed the door a little behind me as I walked down the stairs. Ximen was sitting reading as was Lei, while Meizuo and my brother was sitting playing with their cards. I walked in annoyed, my bad mood had not remotely improved. I just wanted today to be over already.

"Bad art-history class?" Meizuo asked not even looking up from the cards and I sighed and nodded.

I sat down on the windowsill and put my bag down pulling out that stupid book. I laid down slowly so that my legs were on Ximen's and my head beside Lei's legs. Ximen just gave my ankle a small squeeze as comfort before going back to his book. I always lied there when I was in a bad mood. I had known these guys since we were little, I was probably more comfortable around them than what was appropriate.

"Yes, the professor knows fully well I can't just read the book in class. Yet he does this every now and then. Now I have to wait till tomorrow to read that, and take a test on Monet. I wished I was not this stupid." I mumbled getting my frustrations out.

Most of them barely looked up from what they were doing, and I understood why. They had heard that rant for some years now, with different variations of teachers. I knew they felt for me, but they would never understand what it was like to not be able to do something that to everyone else was very easy. I felt so sad whenever this happened. I never cried about it anymore though. When I was younger I used to get tears in my eyes every time we had to read and I tried but could not. I usually had a computer program that read aloud to me, but most of my uni-textbooks were not available for computer. So I had to rely on myself. I looked up at Lei sad, he looked down at me and away from his own book. He gave me a small smile that actually comforted me.

"How about you try to read the first 5 sentences. Then I can read the next 20." He said quietly so that only I could hear. I smiled a little and nodded.

It was a nice way to do it, because he would usually help me with some of the words in my 5 sentences then he would read some to me. It was a lot easier for me to get through those horrible 5 sentences, when I knew I would not have to read more than that. Plus I was always more comfortable reading with Lei. The only other people who would hear how terrible I was already knew. They had to listen to it many times. Lei had lots of ways to make life easier, I knew he learned it from Jing, and she taught me some things too. He helped me like this sometimes, and in return I helped him with social situations sometimes. Or drawing him a card to give to Jing.

They both helped me a lot. I remember the worst time of my life, I was probably 11 years old, and my parents had invited everyone over for Si's birthday. My mother insisted that my art would not be a big enough donation to the charity. She insisted that we kids show off our talents. My mother had my teacher write a story for me to read out loud at that party. It was right after that news article about my dyslexia broke. She wanted to show all of those rich people that I had no problem reading at all.

I was crying all week terrified of disappointing my mother when I went up at that stage and had to read this story when I knew I could not.

Then came Jing and Lei. Jing had the genius idea, of me just learning it, that way I would just have to recite if from memory, turn the page every now and then, and look like I was reading.

They were incredibly patient as they slowly taught it to me. I did pretty well at that party, but I am afraid it was pretty obvious that I was not actually reading anything.

I pulled up the book and turned to the right chapter and took in a deep breath. I then sat up so that both Lei and I could see what the book was saying know he would have to help with a few of the characters.

"The…French Painter Claude Monet, showed from an early age incredible talent for drawing portraits and caricatures at an impressive speed." I started stuttering and stumbling at the words, Lei even had to stop and correct a few of them.

But I knew I only needed 4 more sentences then he would read it to me. So I continued with my struggle and read it slowly with his help getting through my 5 sentences. I let out a breath of relief when I was finally finished and I smiled up at him proud as I handed him the book so that he could read it to me. He smiled back at me a little proud as well, or at least I hoped that is what he was feeling.

"You did great Enna, much better than normal." He said and I rolled my eyes a little.

"You always say that. I know it is as bad as it always has been and always will be." I said and he just ruffled my hair.

I laid down beside him, this time he joined me in lying down and started quietly reading to me. He did not want to disturb the others after all. I smiled as I laid there and listened. I loved it when Lei read to me. He had a nice and calm voice. And right now he was reading about something that actually interested me so it was even better. I wished that I could have his voice recorded so it could be his voice that read for me on the computer as well. For now I would have to settle with the real deal. Then the bad computer or maybe my maid if she had time.

* * *

We went to the rest of our classes and for the rest of the week just continued almost the same rutine. On friday we went out for dinner. The boys all wanted to go out and celebrate our first week back at school. I as always went with them, we sat down at a new restaurant that Ximen had recommended. I smiled as she handed us the menus. I did like this restaurant it was small, and like perusal Ximen had gotten us a table at the secluded part of the restaurant. I always hated it when we went out and people would come up to us. This way we had the privacy to be ourselves.

I opened the menu card and looked it over, it looked weird than it normally did to me. I looked up from the card confused and I received a small chuckle from my brother who noticed and leaned over turning it around so that it was facing the right way. No wonder it looked weird then. Annoyingly I knew I would never hear the end of this from my brother.

"No wonder you can't read when it's upside down. I guess you're both stupid and dyslexic." He said laughing, I glared at him and the rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls. Otherwise I would have smacked you." I said making him angry again.

I ignored his next comment that was more of an outburst than a comeback. I smirked knowing I had won. I looked back at the menu, the right way this time and started slowly reading over the options.

I occasionally did turn to Lei or Meizuo beside me to ask if I was reading that right. They always asked for extra time to choose so that I could actually read over the options, even when the rest of them were ready. I always appreciated the gesture, they could always order and then tell her to come back for mine.

My brother does that sometimes, but the rest of the boys were raised well and would never do that.

Once I had finally read it and found what I wanted, I held my finger on the thing I wanted and kept it there then lowered the menu, looking at the guys who was already chatting a bit. I nodded as I made eyecontact with Ximen, he gave me small smile and he called the waitress over telling her we were ready now.

I was happy when she was gone and I no longer had to read anything. It was just so confusing, all of these signs had multiple meanings and looked so much allike, they all looked alike to me at least.

"Oh, Enna, did you hear? Si got a cake thrown in his face by the girl from monday?" Meizuo said and my eyes widened in surprise, that was a bold move from that girl.

"Damn, she must have guts. Or a death wish" I said with a pause in between my two sentences.

"She is crazy is what it is. She kicked me in the face this morning." My brother said and I laughed at him, he shot me a glare.

"I thought you said you got bruised from falling. Why wouldn't you tell me? This is so much better, much more embarrassing for you." I said laughing and he glared at me the whole time.

"Shut up, at least I know how to hold a menu properly." He said and I just shrugged, it was an honest mistake and anyone could have made it.

"Did she tie you up afterwards as well?" I asked and the rest of the guys laughed and Si just looked around pissed at us all. He had had a bad day I could tell, but he should have known we would laugh with him a little about this.

"No, that was all us. He makes a good mummy doesn't he?" Meizuo asked and I chuckled and nodded.

"True, I had to take a few pictures with it before untying him." I said and he chuckled.

"We did as well." He said taking out his phone and we laughed as we showed each other our pictures.

"I should sue the both of you for this. I can't believe my best friends and sister would turn on me like this." Si almost yelled, not completely knowing we were in public. This just made us laugh more.

We laughed for a good while until the appetisers came. Si glared at us the whole time asking us to stop. He said it one last time before we started eating and I just smirked at him then looked over at Meizuo.

"I regret untying already." I said and he chuckled.

"Why did you? Pity?" Ximen said with a small smirk and I shrugged.

"I had to. He was my ride home." I said and he laughed a little as we dug in.

Lei was usually this quiet, he did rave a little about the picture though. I sometimes wondered what was going on in that big brain of his. If it was all colours and weird images like mine usually was when I spaced out. I always dreamt up stories and small movies in my head. Until I had them all planned out and was ready to draw them out onto paper. We kept chatting about this weird girl for a while before drifting onto other topics.

After dinner the boys wanted a drink but I was tired knowing I had a to show some of my art to a gallery tomorrow. I asked Si if he would drive me, as perusal he was an idiot and said no. I looked around the rest of them but none of them seemed to want to leave.

"Fine, I will just walk home, a woman very exposed and vulnerable all alone in the cold. Without any means to protect myself." I said being overly dramatic. It never worked, but it was fun to pretend. Unless I was reading or writing everyone at that table I was anything but defenceless.

They seemed to share a look before looking back at me.

"Have a good walk." Ximen said with a small smile and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Seriously, I have to get up early and show a collection to a gallery tomorrow. I could always just take one of your cars." I said with a smirk knowing it would get a reaction out of them.

"No!" They all said in unison, and I almost chuckled a little. But crossed my arms and lifted my eyebrows giving them a look telling them I was serious. Just because one bad driving experience with me, and suddenly I was banned for life.

"Who are you showing to anyway? The usual gallery?" Meizuo said and I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, but they have a new investor who was not that impressed with the sales of my last few pieces, so he has to review them personally there tomorrow. I brought the paintings down there earlier today. But I need to be there so early tomorrow to unpack them and make sure that they're all there." I said getting tired already.

"It's the gallery down town right?" Lei said and I turned to him and nodded, he gave me a small smile and a shrug.

"You can stay for the drink then sleep at my place then. It's not that far from there if I remember. Then you won't have to get up that early." He said and I looked at him smiling a little.

It was sweet that he would let me stay on his couch, I had only done that when I wanted to run away from home or if I had gotten really drunk. I only started doing it after Jing left, until then I would usually run to her.

I looked at him making sure that he was serious, I did not want to intrude, he just gave me a small smile and nod. I then turned my eyes from him to Si and he just shrugged.

"What are you looking at me for? I am not our dad, you can do what you want." He said and I rolled my eyes at him with a small smirk.

I knew he deep down cared about me. He might never say so or sometimes not even act like it. But he was always there for me when I was in crisis. No matter what I knew I could count on him. I thought it over for a moment before shrugging.

"What the hell? Only one drink though." I said and they all smiled, we all ordered a cocktail.

I like perusal ordered a rare cocktail, most bars had the ingredients to make it but just did not know. I always asked if they had Gin Hass then if they did not I asked about the ingredients asked them to make it with what they had. It was the only cocktail I liked. I had a weird taste in alcohol, I liked whiskey, but hated most wines. Even Ximen that was usually an expert on wines had a hard time finding ones I liked. A gin hass was the only cocktail I had ever liked. I normally hated gin, but it was just gin, Mango sirup and lemon soda.

As usual the guys teased me for always ordering this cocktail, or having to be difficult and asking them to make it. I just rolled my eyes at them and sat back in my chair with a smile.

"I regret staying out with you already." I said making them laugh.

We had our drinks and cheered for a good first week at school. I smiled and as our glasses touched and I looked around at the 4 boys. They were my best friends in the whole world. I had no idea what I was gonna do without them around at all times. I had this sudden weird feeling I would be alone. They were all gonna go out into the real world, have great successes. Lei would marry Jing they would have a beautiful wedding. Ximen and Meizuo would easily find woman to love and marry. I knew my brother would eventually get married and move to London to run the business. And I would stand still here. I would graduate from school, open my own studio, maybe even gallery. But everyone always bought my art to get into business with my family, not because they actually liked it. I would never see them, and they would all have wonderful lives without me.

"You okay?" Lei whispered pulling me out of my spiralling thoughts. I knew it was just anxiety about being alone at school next year. And I felt like I had a right to be terrified, it seemed so easy for them to leave me as they went to Ibiza. What is to keep them from one day just leaving and never coming back for me?

"I'm fine. Just nervous I guess." I whispered back plainly and Lei gave me a serious look but knew I would tell them at my own pace if I had to.

"You'll be fine. You always have us to help you know?" He said and I smiled and shrugged.

"That is one of the problems I think." I said with a smirk alerting the others.

"Hey! You love us." The three of them bursted out and I laughed with Lei.

"Besides, you still owe us a proper portrait." Lei said and I chuckled and hit him lightly.

"That is never happening. You guys are the worst models I have ever had!" I said and made them laugh, they did all exclaim something along the lines of: we are amazing models. But it was jumbled up because they all said it at the same time, making me laugh.

We chatted for a bit while we had the one drink then all said we would meet up tomorrow. I walked with Lei to the car and he drove the short distance he had home. I was super tired already. I texted my maid to bring my clothes to his place tomorrow morning as we drove.

We walked in comfortable silence up to the apartment and he unlocked the door. I always liked Lei's place it was clean, but cosy. I also liked that it was not as big as my own house. I knew his parents had an estate much like it not far from there. But I preferred his smaller place. I wanted to move out as well, but was saving up for it. I actually wanted to live on my own, and not just off my parents money. Right now I only made enough to buy my tuition and supplies for school. My mother took interest from the paintings, and most of it went to charity, which did not leave me enough for my own place for now.

I kicked off my shoes and took off my coat, then gave Lei a small smile.

"Can I borrow the usual?" I asked and he gave me a small nod going into his own room.

He walked out a few seconds later holding some of his clothes. I had borrowed the same set since the first time I slept over here. A pair of gym shorts that was all too big, but comfortable. And a baggy t-shirt of his. He left the room again and I started to change out of my normal clothes and into that. I liked this set, it was so comfortable and smelled like Lei, it smelled like home to me.

* * *

I knocked on the door letting him know I was done, even though the door was slightly cracked. It could not physically close. I had told Lei to fix it many times, but he thought it was part of the charm. Lei walked out but he had a weird look in his eyes. I looked back at him confused.

"I can't find the spare bedspread." He said almost shameful.

I just shrugged and sat down on his couch. I had agreed to sleep here, it was al right. I would just have to manage with the sofa pillow.

"It's fine, I will still sleep here." I said and he looked at me almost annoyed.

"Come on. It's cold, you can't sleep there. I don't even have a blanket you can use." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Lei, it doesn't matter. Just go sleep. I will be fine." I said shooing him away.

He rolled eyes at me and I was annoyed now. He knew that I hated causing trouble, even for him. So I just defiantly lied down and turned away from him curling up on the small couch.

"Come on. Quit it." He said nudging me.

I just turned my back to him and pretended to be asleep. I will admit that it was slightly colder than I imagined. And I had no idea how, but somehow Lei's sofa had gotten less comfortable.

Lei nudged me again but I did not budge. I could feel him getting annoyed with me. But I did not want to cause any trouble, and I would also not admit that he was right. Apparently it was not up for discussion. After a few minutes of him nudging me and probably contemplating what to do, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the couch and carried me into his room.

I yelled at him to put me down, but once Lei puts his mind to something there is nothing that can be done. I knew that my yells would fall on deaf ears. I even knew deep down that he was right and I could not sleep on the couch without the bedsheets. But I also felt weird about sleeping in his bed. I knew there was room enough for the both of us, but it just felt wrong. He was my best friend. I did not want anything to be weird because he could not find his bedsheets. I was thrown gently down on the bed and I glared at him not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right. He gave me a small and knowing smile before walking to the other end of the room and turning the lights off. Knowing neither of us could sleep in anything but complete darkness. He walked over to the bed and sat down but accidentally sat on me. I yelled at him annoyed to get off but he did not budge for a while. Finally I got the upper hand and managed to tackle him so that he was on the other side of the bed. I swung my left leg over his stomach and sat down as well. It was his turn to complain now.

"It's not so fun to be sat on is it?" I asked in a playful tone in the dark. He laughed a little but then kindly asked me to get off.

After I felt he had suffered an appropriate amount of time I got off him so we could each lie at a separate part of the bed. I turned to face him in the dark but lying at the edge of the bed so neither of us would be uncomfortable. I already felt like I was invading his privacy immensely I did not want to make it worse.

"Heard anything from Jing lately?" I asked and I could hear him sigh from beside me. I could feel him turn around to face me in the dark.

"No. I kind of still hate her for leaving." He said quietly and I looked down understanding. She was my good friend as well but it was nothing compared to the relationship she had with Lei.

"Sad you're stuck with the rest of us?" I asked in a joking manner, I could hear him chuckle a little. I knew bringing up Jing was always sensitive with Lei, but I knew how to cheer him up, so I was comfortable enough to ask.

"Always. Especially you." He said in a joking manner and I smiled knowing he meant the opposite. Or at least I hope that is what he meant.

"Enna?" He asked after a few moments of silence and I let out a sound letting him know I was listening to him, but I could not bother to answer him right now.

"Are you lying on the edge of the bed, because you're scared of taking up too much of my space?" He asked. One of the things I did like about him but sometimes was an annoying quality, was that Lei would say his entire thought proces if he wanted to.

"Maybe." I said plainly.

I may know them like the back of my hand, but they knew me very well as well. I knew that he knew I hated being a bother or taking up too much space. I liked hiding in the corner and letting my artworks do the talking for me. Lei was usually this way as well, he just hid behind his music. I must have a million drawings of him with the piano or violin. I liked drawing him as he practiced with me. We would sit in the music room and he would practice and I would draw. Then after a while he would sit down to see. I would usually start off by refusing to show him my work. Then we switched places. I would play music and he would draw. Neither of us were that good at each others talent. But we both understood what it meant, and did it because we enjoyed it.

We were good for each other in a weird way though. You would think when two quiet wallflowers became friends, we would spend all of our time together in silence. Become more secluded as we both disappeared into our own worlds. That does happen some times, but mostly we dare each other to go out and interact with real people. Do things we normally do not or is afraid to do.

I turned my attention back to Lei who was lying somewhere on this bed. I had no idea what he had planned after asking that question. I already felt a little anxious and like I was causing too much trouble by just being in his bed and not on the sofa.

I then felt his hand fumble a bit to find my torso. Once he had his one hands on my lower back, he pulled the other under me and pulled me closer to him in the bed, before letting go again. I protested and asked what the hell he was doing. I had no idea what he was doing, this was so unlike him? I already wanted to crawl into a corner and not disturb him. I was a little too close now I could practically feel his breath hit my face.

"I know you. You turn a lot in your sleep. Remember our sleepover when we were 10? You tossed so far you rolled on top of me and ended up in-between me and Ximen." He said and I smiled a little at that memory.

"So what? I am not a kid anymore. I can sleep fine on that side of the bed." I protested not wanting to make either of us uncomfortable. I could practically feel him smile in front of me in the dark, as he slowly shook his head.

"My bed is much higher than our air mattresses. You could fall out." He said quietly and I rolled my eyes at him and thought for a moment. Because the boy while being annoying and stupid at the moment he did have a point.

"What would my brother think if he saw this? It is inappropriate enough that I am sleeping in the same bed as you. You have a reputation to uphold." I said knowing mine was already tarnished beyond belief. He thought for a moment before chuckling slightly then shaking his head.

"This I can justify to Si, but if you get bruises all over from falling out of bed, what would he think we had done in this bed?" He said and my eyes widened I chuckled and buried my face in the pillow letting an oh god escape from my mouth in embarrassment. I hated it but the boy was right. He laughed my reaction and I laughed a little as well. My eyes had gotten used to the dark and I could see outlines of his eyes now.

" get your wish. Good night Lei" I said with a small smirk, I thought I could see him smile before I turned around to the other side to sleep. I heard his good night as well and I slowly lied there thinking about how nervous I was about tomorrow. I had no energy to care about lying here with Lei anymore. I had bigger problems at the moment. He seemed to be able to sense my nervous energy and poked me so that I would turn around. I did and looked at him, he was probably concerned for me. Always seemed to be like that.

"You'll be fine. You always are." He whispered slowly and fumbled a bit in the dark until he took my hand and slowly laced his fingers with mine. I smiled and opened up so that he could do it. He always held my hand when I was nervous. I had no idea how he learned it, maybe it was from Jing. But I always felt so much better when he held my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I may not update often, but when I do, its a 13.000 words chapter. ;) Btw I had an idea that really happened accidentally, but I know I promised some slow burn Lei. But I suddenly wrote a scene with Meizuo and I was like: well? This could also be an interesting relationship to explore. Would you like to see that? I have already written some, that I will probably post in a little while, and maybe, try it out, see if you like it, and if you hate it, I can take it down and re-write it? Would that be okay?

* * *

I got up the next morning, I had tossed a little during the night, just like Lei had predicted. I was always annoyed when he was right, I sometimes felt like he was wiser than all of us. He once told me that I was just as wise. I just never felt like it, I always felt stupid and overlooked. I had gotten used to it, always being a supporting character in everyone else's life. I was however still holding hands with Lei with one hand. His other hand was around my stomach too. He must have done it by accident in his sleep. I sighed knowing I would have to get up and get down to the gallery. I always hated when I had to show off to the investors of the gallery. It was annoying. I spent a lot of time of those paintings and I felt like I was getting better and better. The only downside was that I could not hang or sell anything I made for school. It was a stupid policy, I wasted so many great ideas on that.

* * *

Whenever I felt discouraged I thought back to when we were younger. The boys were playing something outside, it was sunny. I had sat there for almost an hour and tried to find something to draw or paint. Lei came over with a small smile and sat down beside me.

"No drawings today?" He said plainly and I shrugged and sighed sadly.

"I think I might have lost my ability to." I said and he just shrugged and sat there in silence for a good minute. Back then I thought he was rude and arrogant. I had no idea why he did this sometimes, but he was not one to get rid off, he was my brothers friend after all.

I hated it when people did not talk back then, I saw it as an invitation for me to, and I was never really a big speaker, I let my older sister do the talking for this family. Finally after what felt like eternity Lei put his hand on my chin and slowly lifted it up.

"What do you see?" He asked and I shrugged and looked out at the scenery before me.

"I see your friends and my brother playing in our garden." I said annoyed still, before turning my head to look at him knowingly. He just gave me a small smile.

"What colours do you see? How do they move? I always imagine the notes dancing when I play my music. Does your colours dance too?" He said looking first at me, then turning to look straight ahead again as he spoke.

Up until I had felt alone and I had thought he was a bit weird. Right then and there, I realised that he was just was weird as I was. I felt like, maybe if he had friends and did well. Then I could too be okay in the end. I smiled and turned my head to the scenery before me. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening then. I looked around and truly studied the colours and how they moved. For some reason they seemed to start move, dance even when Lei started humming a tune. I looked up at the scenery and I could not help but smile. As I could see it all freeze but somehow still move. I grabbed my paintbrush and stood up finally dipping into the colour I saw and started painting what was in front of me. Lei kept humming until he was called back to play with the others.

"You look like you're figuring out the solution to all of the worlds problems right now." I heard from beside me, I was shaken out of my memory and rolled my eyes as I looked up at Lei who just smiled slightly at me.

"You look like you have already found them." I said booping his nose and he shook his head with a wider smile at me.

I sighed looking at him one last time before untangling myself from him and getting out of his bed. I walked to his door and opened it to see a package that had been dropped off. My maid was very good. I picked it up and closed the door behind me before going to change. I yelled at Lei that I was changing in the livingroom so that he would not come out here when I was changing. There was no response which with Lei usually meant that he was back to sleep. I smirked and undressed out of his clothes and folded it neatly before putting my fresh clothes on. I put my clothes from last night in a bag. He could just bring it to me later, or I could pick it up. We saw each other all of the time so it is not like I will have to wait to get it back.

I put my hair up in a ponytail mostly to look professional. I walked into Lei's bedroom telling him I was decent on the way in. Just like before there was no response. I walked in and saw just like I thought that he was back asleep. I smiled and grabbed my wallet and phone. Then walked over to his side of the bed.

"Play later Lei?" I asked and I could see a small nod coming from him taking that as a yes.

I pressed a kiss to my fingers and then put my fingers on his forehead. I had no idea why, it was not something I always did. I had never done it before actually. But there was a lot of things I had never done that I had done today. And I did whatever felt natural, which I had told him to do the other day. I smiled and got up leaving his apartment.

I grabbed a cup of coffee on my way to the gallery. I was half an hour earlier than my meeting, but I knew that I had to unpack my paintings so that the investor could see them. He would be the one to decide if I had to find a new gallery. There had been no complaints about me before. I only had 3-5 paintings for sale at the time, they were there for 3 months each. They sold most of the time.

I knew I got hundreds of requests, especially from my family friends for me to do special paintings. I always refused.

This way they could enjoy my art on my terms. I would hate to accept those offers and paint their stupid gardens or family portraits. I would get tired of that very quickly. My mother and sister used to push me to do it, but it was the one thing I stood my ground on. I knew once I started that I would never be done with it. All the colours would stop dancing in front of my eyes. It would also take away one of the reasons I liked art. I could stare at a blank canvas, chose a random colour and just let an other earthly force take over. A day later, an entire world of its own would appear in front of my eyes. Getting lost and painting the images from my dream like worlds was how I coped with most things. Having to paint just what people told me would get tedious very quickly. That is also why I kept refusing to do a portrait of my friends. I had only done two portraits like that in my whole life.

Once with the boys and a very bad drawing and secondly the first and only time I had ever been in trouble.

I had truly defied my mother, and if this had been Ah-Si she would have probably forgiven him much easier. But this was unforgivable in her eyes. So I played the only card I had on my hand. I told her that I would paint her portrait. It was very good and hangs in our house along with our other family portraits. She would proudly show it off to everyone. She was good at sitting still for the entire time it took me to paint her. I joked later that it was because I had turned her off, and once I was done I just turned her back on again.

I think that is the first time in my life my mother has ever been proud of anything I had done.

I got to the gallery and sighed as I locked myself in and got to work on unpacking my paintings. I put them on the floor and aligned them in the proper order. Making sure they all had good lighting and looked completely ready for the investor to judge.

He walked in a little while after. He was a tall man in a dark suit with two bodyguards and an assistant. I smiled and shook his hand as I greeted him.

"Nice to meet you Daoming-Enna. I will be frank with you. I am here today to see if your art is actually worth having in our gallery. Your mother has pulled her funding to us and I wanted to make sure that you could still earn us money without it." He said and I put a smile on my face and gave him a small nod.

I was good at masking my feelings, on the inside I was bursting with anger. I had no idea that my mother had funded the gallery. I had specifically told her not to, I had even gone out of my way to find a gallery I knew had no affiliation with her company. I wanted to be independent from her that is why I sold my art in the first place. I had no idea why she had pulled her funding either, but I was madder that she felt she had to initially.

I bitterly showed him my pieces and tried to be as polite as possible as I was seething with rage on the inside. He seemed to like my paintings and looked over each of them carefully. Finally he turned to me with a small smile.

"You are very good. However many talented artists want to hang their paintings here. I will think about whether or not to continue our partnership with you. You will have my answer latest the end of next week." He said sternly and I nodded shaking his hand and then he just turned and left.

As soon as I heard the door close, I wanted to scream and cry. But I kept myself calm and composed as I slowly began packing up my paintings to be shipped back to my house. Once I was done I had calmed down a little, but I really had a bone to pick with my mother.

I knew I would need to talk to my sister first. Nothing good would come of me calling my mom and yelling at her assistant right now. I was not Ah-Si, I was not important enough for that. I rolled my eyes as I left the gallery locking up after me and I started walking through town. I checked the time-zone to make sure that I was not waking her up in the middle of the night. I was angry with them, but not angry enough to destroy my sisters beauty sleep. I saw that it was fine and I called her putting the phone to my ear as I walked not really caring where my feet took me.

My focus was elsewhere, on my traitorous sister. She picked up and answered my cheerfully.

"Do not play dumb with me sis. I was just at a meeting with my gallery, apparently mom pulled their funding to them. So they wanted to see if I was worth keeping on without it!" I yelled at her and I could feel her roll her eyes at me. Yes she was older, but I sometimes loathed her for feeling like she was better than all of us.

"Calm down Sis. I had no idea that mom pulled the funding to the gallery." She said and I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"That is not the point!" I yelled grabbing a cab and telling him my home address before returning to the conversation.

"The point is, that mom shouldn't have been funding it in the first place. I specifically asked her not to and I specifically looked for galleries that had no affiliation with her. I wanted to do this on my own!" I yelled at the phone making the cab driver look at me but I just shot him a look telling him it was a private conversation. I could hear my sister sigh at the other end of the phone.

"I know Cheri. But you know mom only had your interests at heart. We just wanted to see you succeed." She said but I was still furious with them.

"I do not care! The point of all of this was to be independent. To see if my art could get into a gallery not because of Daoming Group, or the name, but because it was good. Did either of you think about how I would feel when I found out? I thought I had finally accomplished something on my own. That I was good enough to be in a gallery without your help. Only to find out that it was yet again money and not talent that got me there!" I yelled at her getting frustrated. I hated this feeling, I knew I could do this on my own, I had looked at a lot of galleries out side of my mothers wallet before settling on that one because I liked that space the most. I was furious that my one truly remarkable accomplishment was because of her and not me.

"I am sorry Cheri. I had no idea that is how you felt." My sister said slowly sounding truly sorry.

"Whatever, throw some money at it right? That makes all of our problems go away! I hate the both of you. Don't you dare do something like this again. Tell mom the same thing!" I yelled before hanging up on her.

I was still angry with but I had no means to let it out right now. I was angry and frustrated and a little sad. We finally arrived at the house and I payed the cab driver and got out as quick as possible. I ran into the house and ignored all of the personal. I did not want to talk to any of those traitors right now. I threw my coat on the floor and kicked it out of pure rage. I then ran down stairs where the boys usually hung out and studied. Like normal they sat down there and they all looked up and greeted me as I walked in but I ignored all of them. I walked over to my corner and took the painting I was currently working on and threw black and blue paint all over it and the made sure to completely ruin it. I took a deep breath looking at my broken painting. Now me and it matched I was black and blue and broken too. I glared at it before taking a deep breath in then out to calm myself down a little. I should not ruin my entire life's work over my stupid mother and sister. I slowly turned around feelings still fluttering around my system. I looked back at the boys who were all starring at me mouths all wide open. I looked them over once before I could feel tears well up in my eyes. This was officially one of the worst days of my entire life. I wiped the tear away as soon as I felt it drop from my eye, knowing my cheek could probably be covered in paint. I walked quietly over to the sink, and washed my hands free of the paint. Then turning back towards them. They all still starred at me in complete silence and I did not want to talk about it right now. I know none of this was like me, but right now I wished I was someone else.

I walked over to the wall opposite where they were sitting. I slowly still feeling the tears burning in my eyes. I sat down and put my now clean hands on the ground. I then swung both my legs upwards until the hit the wall. I leaned most of my weight on it as I slowly let myself cry in that position. I looked up at the only people I trusted in this world. It was first a little blurry, and it was very upside down. They all still looked at me, as I now looked back at them. I looked over each of them carefully, my brother was clearly surprised and concerned, but I could tell something else was weighing on his mind. I wished I was like him instead of being this big burden to the family. I do not care how much pressure he says he is under, I would rather be under pressure than a disappointment. Ximen and Meizuo looked the same, surprised and concerned. I looked over still crying a little, it was a good trick Jing had taught me. It was very hard to cry when you were upside down. I blinked again so that I could see again and noticed that Lei had disappeared. I could hear someone sit down beside me and assumed that it was him. I knew it was him the second a violin started playing. It was soft and I knew exactly what it was from the first note he played.

I had introduced him to it when we were younger. I always loved playing around my with dad's records. It reminded me of him when he was away. I had brought one over to listen to at Lei's house. It was from the 50s, I loved lying and listening to Sammy Davis Jr. I was already pretty good at english, I understood it at least. I put it on, and we lied there and listened to it. I had come over at a perfect time, his mother had made it a horrible day. He really needed a distraction and I told him that I knew the perfect track. Then I put it on track number 4, I told him to lie down on the floor and just listen to it. He did as I said and since then whenever either of us had a bad day, even if it was small. We recreated that moment, I had payed a lot to find a new record when Ah-Si had smashed the original one in rage once.

As I stood there doing my handstand I listened to him slowly play the song on the violin. I knew it was terribly easy for him to play but I did like hearing him playing it. My mind humming the lyrics in my head. At the end of the song I was still upset but I did feel a lot better.

I felt a bit too good because I feel out of the handstand and landed on the floor with a thud. It hurt a little bit my emotional feelings were still too big of an issue for me to truly register it.

I lied on my back on the floor for a moment and smiled up at Lei he just shrugged.

"Welcome to the club." He said before getting up and putting the violin away.

I sighed as I lied there for a moment trying to gather up all of my thoughts and feelings. I knew my mother and sister had my best interest in heart. I just felt so bad knowing I had not accomplished it on my own. Sometimes I wished that I did not have to be a Daoming. I could just be a talented nobody, from a family of nobody's. That way people would finally see me and my work objectively. In stead of seeing my brother or my family whenever they looked at me or my art.

I could not change who I was, I might as well accept my fate that I was always going to be a Daoming. Apparently my mother and sister would interfeer no matter what I did, I might as well just give up and give in right now.

I took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh before opening my eyes and sitting up looking at the guys.

They still looked at me concerned. I stood up as Lei walked back in, I gave him a small smile as thank you and he responded with a small smile and a squeeze on my should as he walked by. I sat down at the table and pulled out my laptop. I did have homework I needed to do, and it was gonna take a long time to get done. I looked up from the laptop after a few minutes feeling the four pairs of eyes on me. I sighed knowing I would have to tell them now. I had hoped that they were not down here to witness that. But I had seen all of them cry as well so it is not like any of them would use it against me. I slowly closed down my laptop and looked at them.

"What the hell was that about Enna?" Ah-Si yelled, I rolled my eyes at him, he was always loud and obnoxious a little thick as well. At least when it came to other peoples feelings. I just slapped his shoulder making him glare at me.

"Did they not like your art at the gallery?" Ximen said and I shook my head taking a deep breath gathering strength to tell them. I was honestly embarrassed now knowing I had not gotten there myself. They all knew how much it meant to me, they even went to my first opening every to cheer me on. Well I did also blackmail them a little by saying I always watched their Bridge games.

"Kinda. He seemed to like my pieces." I said slowly and he nodded looking at me confused now, but Ah-Si as always was the first to comment.

"Then what the hell was all of that fuss about? Some of us have real problems you know? That is nothing to freak out like that over, that someone liked your art." He said annoyed and I shot him a glare to shut him up. He sat down a little bit knowing he should not cross my line. I was not like our sister who disciplined him all of the time. But he knew once he crossed the line with me all hell broke loose.

"The reason he wanted to see my art was because someone cut their funding to the gallery, and they wanted to make sure I was still worth having around." I said getting angrier and looking to Ah-Si. He knew how I felt about my mothers involvement, but he was being a dick today and it was getting on my nerves. I hated this family so much some times.

"So what?" He said a little less annoyed this time, but he was still bad I glared back at him.

"So what? Turns out the company that pulled their funding was Doaming Group. Turns out, even though I specifically told mom to stay out of it. That she has been paying them off this entire time. I called our sister to yell at her about it, she knew! Those bitches did not get the message last time I told them not to do this. But like always, they figured I could not do it, so they threw money at it instead." I said seething with anger looking at Ah-Si.

He shut up now, he knew how much my art meant to me. He also knew how much being independant with my art meant to me. Our family would always do this, he had experienced similar things a few times as well. It did not feel good finding out your family did not believe you had the talent to do something on your own.

I looked around the table to see if any of them had any kind of reaction. They all understood how this felt, almost all of us had experienced it one way or another in our life. I pouted and rested my head sadly in my hand. Looking up at my three friends and brother.

"Sometimes I wish I could not be a Daoming. Just be some unknown person. I hate this stupid special treatment all the damn time." I said annoyed but I did throw them a small smile.

I was gonna be okay. I just needed to pity myself for a little while. Maybe eat some ice cream and watch a shitty movie where everything always works out in the end. They mostly threw smiles back at me and I shrugged sighing. I knew I would never escape my privilege. I was grateful that I grew up having access to a lot of things other people could only dream off. But never knowing if someone actually liked what you did or even you or if they just wanted to please your family. Some times it felt like it was not worth all the nice things in the world.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lei asked and I looked over at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah yeah, but first at 10 am tomorrow." I said and he smiled and looked down.

I smiled a little bit too and then looked up at the other boys who looked up at us confused.

"Do you have another appointment there or something?" Meizuo tried and I chuckled slightly looking over at Lei.

I had come up with it after a recital had gone badly his mom had scolded him badly and nothing seemed to be able to cheer him up. Not even Jing finally they called me seeing if I could do anything. I lied down beside him on the bed but he did not look at me.

"Hey Lei." I said quietly he just turned away from me.

"If you're here to tell me that it is gonna be okay in the end. I have already heard that more than enough today. Just leave me alone." He snapped back at me. This let me know that he was in a truly horrible mood. He never really snapped at anyone back then. I just kept lying there thinking for a moment before smirking slightly.

"I'm not gonna. You did really suck today." I said and he turned to me and glared at me.

"Not helping either." He said angry, I understood more than any of them how he was feeling. I just smirked back at his angry face. I understood why he was upset and what he needed.

"I am not gonna help right now." I said slowly, I knew once you were in a spiral of bad thoughts after doing something badly, whether it was an ugly painting or a playing badly I knew there was no easy way out of that spiral. He looked at me even more confused and even got angry.

"Then why the hell are you here? You're useless." He yelled and I shrugged a little, that comment did hurt but I knew he would apologise in his own way once he was out of this spiral. I would know, I had been there some times myself. I just smiled a little and turned to face him completely.

"Maybe I am useless. But I know that feeling you're having right now. And there is no easy way out of it." I said and he just glared at me.

"Good, then leave me alone." He yelled and I nodded slowly.

"I will in a moment. But Lei, I want you to do something for me. You can yell, cry, kick and scream as much as you want and need to." I said looking at him sternly and his expression changed from anger to confusion, I then put my hand on his shoulder and smiled a little at him.

"But. At 10 am tomorrow, you are no longer allowed to be upset. Because at 10 am tomorrow, you are gonna pick yourself up, and then you're gonna get back at it. Do you understand?" I said and he smiled a little for the first time today.

I knew he was still sad, I could see it in his eyes.

He nodded slowly, and so I squeezed his shoulder and left him with his own self-pity.

None of the others ever understood what I had done, but just as I had said by 10 am the next day. Lei seemed to stop being angry and upset and picked up his violin and started playing. I earned a high five from my friends and just shrugged. It was my own little secret trick with Lei. I liked that we had secrets that was only ours.

(Back in real time.)

I shook my head at Meizuo's question and looked over at Lei who just gave me a small nod of encouragement.

"Don't worry about me. Go back to your homework. And tell me later who pissed in my brothers morning coffee." I said smirking over at Ah-Si who protested as the other boys laughed at him.

"I will see you tomorrow okay?" I said and gave them all a smile before leaving the room.

I did have homework as well, and I would try to get some of it done before I got upset again. My sister kept calling me but I silenced my phone knowing she would give up eventually.

I did feel a little better the next day and went down stairs to paint once again.

But I did feel very weak all day sunday. Eventually Kai Ming physically put down my paint brush and told me to go in bed. I rolled my eyes at her but did as I was told.

I heard my brother and some girl yelling but I was too tired to pay any attention to it. As I walked towards his room. We did not talk much at home, but he knew I was there for him if he needed me. As I was at his room the door opened and a girl stormed out clearly pissed. I looked at her confused, I had no idea why but she looked familiar. She stopped and looked at me I could see that she was still angry. But I had done nothing wrong, so must be my brother. I then realised that that was the girl who had kicked him. I liked her guts, but she was in way over her head. There was no taming this troll. I looked at her as she stood in front of me. I waited for her to say something, I did not know her so I had no idea what to say. So unlike my brother, I preferred to keep my mouth shut and observe.

"Your brother is an idiot! He thinks he can just buy people! I want to go home." She yelled and I could feel my brows raise in confusion. I shrugged and just lifted a finger to point her to the exit. She let out a sigh of relief and thanked me.

"Thank you, Enna? You're much more reasonable than your idiot brother!" She yelled and I just shrugged.

I had not really done anything for her, I just pointed her to the door. I was too tired to care about my brothers mishaps right now. I did not get involved in his business. I would support him but I did not like getting involved. My life was much easier because of it. Besides I had my own problems to take care of. She looked at me waiting probably for a response but I could not be bothered and just started walking away.

That girl was weird, and she was definitely not afraid to stand up to my brother. Maybe that would be a good thing. However right now I was too lightheaded to care. So I left her there knowing if she could fight my brother then she could show herself out too. I might have been a little rude but I felt a little sick and I could not be bothered with it.

I got back to bed and lied there for a while. I texted Jing however, I gave her small updates a few times a month and she did so in return. I missed her greatly I hated her for leaving me alone with them. But I did enjoy hearing about her life in Paris and I hoped she liked hearing about mine.

My sister called once again and I sighed knowing I could not avoid her forever. I picked it up and put it on speaker then lied down beside it. I was very tired right now.

"How dare you ignore me all of this time? Do you want me to come to Shanghai to beat you up? I understand that you are upset but I was worried sick about you." She yelled and I rolled my eyes at her she was always so dramatic especially when it comes to us.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry. I should take it out on mom and not you. But it is kind of hard to ignore someone who calls you only at christmas and on your birthday." I mumbled I was completely wrapped up in my bed and I was too comfortable to be mad right now.

"I am sorry too Cheri. And it is me you should be mad at. For once mom was actually the good guy." She said and I sat up her suddenly having my attention as she paused letting what she had just said sink in. Or maybe she was gathering up some courage to continue. Our mother always have and always would be the bad guy. So it must be really terrible if she was suddenly not in the wrong.

"I did it. I am sorry Enna. I just wanted to help, and you did so well and came home so happy. I just wanted to make sure that they would keep you on after your initial opening. So I made sure we funded them. Mom actually pulled it when she found out. I haven't talked to her so I don't know if she just didn't know or if she wanted to support you. But I am truly sorry, I just wanted to help." I wanted to scream and cry, but it was past 10 am so I could do none of that anymore. I just sighed, this was typical my sister and I did not feel like listening to her anymore.

I just hung up the phone letting her think about what she had done. It somehow hurt more knowing it had been her and not my mother who had done it. I felt so bad, because my sister understood how much this meant to me. And she had done it anyway.

I lied back in bed sad and tried to sleep. Maybe all of the things that made me tired right now would be gone when I woke up. I knew that it was unlikely but a girl could dream?

I woke up the next day with a fever and I was told to stay in bed. My maid called the school letting them know. Si walked in and saw that I was still in bed. He called me weak and I rolled my eyes at him. He told me to get better in a none challanct tone before leaving for school.

I still wanted to talk to the others. When I knew they were in-between classes I face timed Lei, he picked it up and greeted me. I did in return, but asked him to turn me so that I could be part of the conversation.

"Hey En, aren't you sick?" Meizuo asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, but I was bored. You guys doing anything fun?" I asked and he shook his head.

I could see that they were just walking around and Lei turned me around so he could look at me again.

"Anything from Jing?" He asked I shook my head with a sigh. He looked up again to see where he was going and I understood. He did however turn me so I could see what was happening. The girl who was at our house yesterday walked past them. I wondered if she was gonna say something to him. I hoped so, it would be nice to have my brothers attention elsewhere for a while.

"Did you guys know Shanchai likes me?" Si said turning to us and I rolled my eyes at him. Lei had turned the phone so that I was facing them.

"You mean the girl that knocked you out with a kick?" Ximen said and I chuckled a little at the thought.

"Hey stop laughing. You don't believe me? No one can say no to my charm. That girl says one thing but means another." He said looking smug and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure. That is totally how girls work." I said sarcastically making them laugh a little but my brother just shrugged and kept walking.

"Not even I can resist his angelic charm" Ximen said joking and I chuckled.

"Hey! I have an idea. We hide in the girls bathroom wearing a wig and pretending that we're ghosts. Then we'll jump out and scare Shanchai." My brother said excited.

My eyes widened at how bad of an idea that was. Sometimes I wondered if he was completely tone deaf when it came to social interactions. I looked around and the rest of the boys was not amused at the idea. I was glad they at least seemed to have some common sense.

"Come on man. You're asking us to sneak into the girls bathroom? And pretending to be ghosts?" Ximen said my brother protested still not seeing what was wrong with it.

"Its bad enough that we'd be four guys hiding in the girls bathroom. And then you're asking us to dress as ghosts. We might end up looking like perverted ghosts." Meizuo said but my brother was still not getting it. Thankfully the guys all said no but my brother was still being an idiot.

"You guys are the one who don't understand women." He mumbled.

"Yeah, you truly are the expert Si." I said sarcastically at him, he just glared at me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He yelled a little and I shrugged with a smirk.

"I am in bed. And you're being an idiot." I said and he glared at me.

"You're the idiot." He said and I rolled my eyes, then looked up to get eye contact with Ximen.

"Xi, smack him for me please?" I said and he nodded smacking my brother at the back of his head. He protested but I just rolled my eyes and hung up on them. I knew I would see them later anyway.

I was thankfully up on my feet again two days later, I always hated being sick. My sister persisted in calling me and I rolled my eyes every time it happened. I had gone downstairs to study with the boys. When my phone for what felt like the 10th time vibrated. I rolled my eyes and turned it to see who it was. I would hate to miss a call from Jing or anyone I liked. But I saw it was my sister and turned it off.

"Will you just talk to her? She even called me yesterday pestering me!" Ah-Si said and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I will not talk to that traitor. It will be over my dead body." I said getting back to my homework.

I could faintly hear Si protest but I just rolled my eyes and pressed play so that my laptop could continue reading my homework out loud to me.

I could once again hear my phone buzz and Si was grabbed it and was about to throw it across the room. I just rolled my eyes and asked him to give it here. He did but not before picking it up I rolled my eyes and put it up to my ear.

"Hello? Daoming Enna? I am calling on behalf of the V68 gallery. We just wanted to let you know we would like you to keep your art here. We need a collection of 5 pieces to open next month. Do you think you could do that?" A man said at the other end I smiled nodding before realising he could not see me on the other end of the line.

"Yes of course, just text me when you need them. I can come help set up and everything. Thank you." I said and the man told me some details before hanging up. I smiled a little and sighed contently before sitting back down.

"That sounded way too pleasant to have been our sister." Si said and I nodded with a small smile.

"It wasn't. But before I am truly happy I need to call her and mom, to make sure it was all me this time." I said getting up to have those conversations more privately.

I walked into the hallway and started by calling my mother. I knew I would never get through to her but would talk with her assistant but he could check this as well as I could.

"Hello? You're speaking to Daoming Enna." I said greeting the assistant. We never called our mother anymore, we used to when we were younger, but we knew there was no way of getting through to her unless it was an emergency. We even knew it was the assistant that picked out and sent us our gifts each year. It was what it was, but this was an urgent matter that the assistant could hopefully solve without my mothers involvement.

"Hi Ms Daoming, what can I do for you today? You won't be able to reach your mother right now, she is in a meeting." He said and I smiled expecting that. It hurt a little that your mother did not have time to talk to you, but you got used to it. I barely considered her my family anymore, or at least she felt like a distant relative. Who would send a card and a gift at christmas and your birthday, and hoped that by giving gifts it would compensate for them not really knowing you.

"It is fine, I hope you can help me. I just wanted to make sure that our company was in no way affiliated with a gallery. Can you check that for me?" I asked and he answered yes in the other and I smiled.

"Gallery V68, in Shanghai please check that one." I asked and I could hear some clicking in the background before he got back to me.

"I can see that we used to donate a small amount to them, but your mother has cut our donations to it. So nothing at the moment, would you like me to suggest it to your mother?" He said and I smiled but shook my head.

"No, that is perfect as it is. Please if she ever wants to fund it, I would advise her not to." I said and he told me that he had understood before we said our goodbyes.

I sighed in relief knowing that at least it would not be the Daoming group directly that was funding them. I dreaded giving my sister the time of the day, but I needed to be sure that she was in no way shape or form affiliated. I wanted to do this on my own. I paced the hallway a few times before gathering the guts to call her. I almost regretted it when it was ringing but it was picked up after the first one. Leaving me no room to regret my decision.

"Enna, thank you so much for calling. I am so sorry, you know that. I just wanted you to have success and be happy. I had no idea that it would hurt you like this.-" I cut her off by clearing my throat.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses right now sis. I just want to make sure that neither you or mom, have anything to do with the gallery anymore." I said and there was a pause on the other end.

"Of course not. But please forgive me sister, I just wanted to help." She said but I cut her off again.

"I don't care. Are you paying them or in any shape or form influencing them?" I asked a little louder than intended but I did not care at the moment. I was angry at my sister for doing this in the first place. I wanted to make sure that I was not getting played again.

"No. I have learned my lesson sister. I just want you to be happy you know that." She said and I sighed in relief before hanging up on my sister.

I knew that it was a bit rude and cold to hang up on her like this. But I did not feel like listening to her apologise and telling me that she had my best interests at heart. I just wished I could show off my art without having the Daoming reputation affiliated at all. I was one step closer to that happening. But I could not really change my own name. So I still had some impact on the sales and I knew it. But I could not escape who I was.

I walked downstairs again feeling happier than I had this entire week.

"I cleared it with mom and our sister. They have nothing to do with it. Meaning I get to hang my paintings in a gallery, mostly without Daoming affiliation." I said proudly, the boys always congratulated me. I sat down and thanked them smiling.

"I am as close as I can get to getting judged without our family's name having any kind of power over it." I said smiling.

"Why don't you just hang them without your name them? In old times woman would not be able to get published so they would use pseudonyms. Just do the same." Lei said from the corner and I lifted my eyes brows. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I would still be the one cashing their checks, but I would finally be the unknown artist I had always wished I could be. And I would finally know what my paintings was worth without ties to the Daoming company. It made a lot of sense.

"You're right. I could just hang them under Anne, which is my name backwards." I said smiling. This was truly a brilliant idea.

The other boys agreed, Si disagreed with it, but he had always enjoyed the privilege that came with being a Daoming. I had always wanted to be free of that live my life outside of that bubble.

I came to school the next day and I had caught up on most of the reading the day before which was good. I would hate to be even more behind because of my sick days. I walked down the hallway and saw my brother who was talking to the strange girl. He seemed to like her, or at least he hung around her a lot. I even eavesdropped to hear that he talked himself up to her. I rolled my eyes at him. I wanted to move on, not feeling like being apart of my brothers affairs but I bumped into the girl who stood beside them by accident. I looked up apologetically and picked up the book she had dropped. The boy beside us looked at us with his mouth wide open. I always hated it when people did that. I looked back at the girl and she had the same expression. Thankfully the weird girl had not noticed and was still yelling at my brother. They were both so loud. I hoped they would never get together, or else there would never be peace at my house again. And I liked my peace and quiet. I looked over her friends. They said nothing but kept their mouths open as I handed her the book. I let go when I saw she had a firm enough grip on it. I then looked them over getting annoyed with their shocked looks. I had no idea what was so shocking about me.

I decided to do something about and slowly lifted my hands and put one under each of their chins. Before slowly closing their mouths. I nodded once and gave the result at small smile before turning to leave.

I turned the corner when I was met by Ximen, I looked at him confused but he looked excited, which was a pleasant surprise.

"Jing is back." He said once and my eyes widened and I could not help but break into a wide smile. I squeezed his arm once as a thank you. He nodded his head backwards once telling me where to go before going to telling Si.

I ran as fast as I could across campus. She had not told me she was back already. I was so happy it was hard to contain how excited it was. I saw her nodding and smiling at some people on the hallway. I slowed down my pace to a walk and gathered my breath as I finally walked up to her. I stopped and smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked smiling at her, she chuckle a little and shook her head.

"That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" She said and I nodded with a shrug.

"Maybe, but I hope you're staying! I could use some female company." I said and she chuckled walking closer to me. We gave each other a big hug and I could not help but smile very wide as I did hug her. I had truly missed her, I was so happy that she was back.

"We missed you" I said as we pulled apart and she sighed and nodded a little sadly.

"I know." She said quietly but I just smiled letting her know it was okay.

It was okay, because now I finally had my best girl friend back. We walked down the hall and she continued to greet people she knew as we went looking for the boys. We only walked a little down the hall before they all stood in front of us greeting her.

We stepped back and let her and Lei have their moment. I smiled knowing I truly had my best friends back this time. I was so relieved, I loved the boys but it was much nicer when Jing was there. She always knew the right thing to do or say, I had cried so hard when she told us she was leaving. I had gone to her house before hand to give her a proper goodbye. I showed her out and I was watching her load up the trunk when we noticed Lei. It was the saddest I think I had seen him. She hugged him goodbye and I watched them have their moment. She walked back to me and gave me a sad smile as she squeezed my arm.

"Take care of him for me." She said and I nodded feeling the tears well up in my eyes not wanting her to go either.

But then she left and I slowly walked over to Lei. This was the only time I had ever grabbed Lei's hand. I wanted to tell him that I was there for him. I understood his pain, I had just lost my best friend as well. I wanted him to know that we were gonna get through this together. But I was never really good with words. And I was too sad to truly say anything at that moment without my voice cracking. So I slowly took out my hand and laced my fingers with him, looking at the car slowly drive away with my best friend. At first he just let me but after a little while of standing there he closed his hand around mine. It seemed to be his way of saying: I know.

I did not need words to communicate with him then and there, I understood him and he seemed to understand my gesture.

I could almost not believe it that she was truly back again. She pulled back from Lei and told us that she had just come by to say hi to us, but that she needed to go unpack. But told us to meet her for dinner. I smiled as I watched her walk out again.

There was no bringing any of us down for the rest of the day.

We met up at an empty restaurant, which was nice, I loved that we had our privacy. We ordered and cheered to having Jing back before starting to catch up. We had to hear all about Paris and even though she had gotten updates from me, it was not nearly enough to cover everything that had happened. She even smiled and turned to me.

"Did the gallery call you with an answer?" And I smiled with a nod, she gave me a big hug.

"I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it without their help." She said and I smiled thanking her.

"Of course. I am even gonna try to have them hung with a pseudonym." I said and she smiled grabbing her wine glass and I understood the gesture grabbing mine and we had our own little private cheer.

Then Si began telling a funny story from when the boys all had gotten in trouble and we all laughed.

"I have been gone so long. I was scared everything would be changed. But you guys, after three years, you're no longer high school students but university students now. Luckily you haven't changed. I am glad." She said and I smiled just glad to have her back.

"All six of us grew up together. There is no changing us. I am trading my own stocks now, even paying for my own tuition." Si said proud and I smiled a little proud that he too was gaining some independence from our family.

"That is amazing. Your sister must be proud of you two. How is she? I haven't seen her for a while?" She said and I rolled my eyes not wanting to talk about the traitor. I knew she had my best interest in heart but it still hurt since I had specifically told her to stay out of it.

"She is good I guess. She got married last year. She moved to London with her husband." Si said slightly bitter. I looked down as well. As much as I hated my sister right now, I knew she had it tough. Mother had forced her into that marriage and I also knew she hated leaving me and Si behind here in China. For that I actually felt bad for her.

"You were always close with your sister. It must be lonely here without her." Jing said and I smiled a little but nodded. Jing always understood exactly how everyone felt and she knew how and when to say so. I had always admired her for that quality.

"Don't worry Si has a girl that caught his eye, what is the name. Dong.-" Ximen and Meizuo teased and I chuckled, I knew about the girl but I still had not learned her name. Not that I really cared, I did not want to get involved in his affairs. Jing turned to me with a smile and I gave a nod telling her it was true. Si just protested that our sister was way out of her league, and that I could agree on. You could say a lot about my sister, but there was no match for her fierce attitude.

I accidentally tuned out the most of the conversation. But I smiled when Jing kissed Lei's cheek. I was always happy for them. No matter how close I was both to Lei and Jing, they had always had a special connection that I could not compare with. I wondered if things would change now that Jing was back. I was happy but still wondered a little.

We spent the rest of dinner chatting about everything, I was just so happy to have her back.

I had to work on my gallery pieces so I skipped lunch and stayed in the art room to work on a new piece. I wanted to present something that was different from what I did normally, so that Anne could not be compared to me. I tried to use some bolder colours than I normally did. It was coming along pretty well. I had sketched out what I wanted and could start painting it in after school.

I was adding some details when Lei stormed into the art room. I looked up at him surprised. He looked upset and I immediately went to him.

"I stood up to Si. He was bullying that poor girl again and I couldn't watch him do that." He said I just nodded slowly understanding. His friendships meant a lot to him. I knew part of this bravery was because Jing was back. But I knew my brothers friendship meant a lot to Lei. I just grabbed his hand and let him calm himself down. Once he did he looked up at me like he was trying to read my mind. I smiled a little but looked at him confused, he stood up and quickly left the room.

I looked after him confused, but I guess he had thought of something. I just shrugged it off knowing I would see him later. Though I had a big plan that I needed to put into action.

I walked back to my painting and continued sketching in the extra details. The door opened again and Lei walked in, this time with Jing and I smiled looking at them.

"Whats up?" I asked and Lei just lifted up a box in his hand and I could feel my smile growing wider.

"We know how grumpy you get when you're hungry, and you're clearly skipping lunch to paint. So we brought lunch to you." He said and I chuckled and thanked him to which he just shrugged.

I started eating as I slowly continued working I had not realised how hungry I actually was. And Lei was right, I do get grumpy when I do not eat.

"You can come and see if you'd like. Just imagine this, and in a few days with some dark and then neon like tones." I said pointing at the painting. They both walked over to see.

"By the way Lei, would you mind if I stole Jing all night tonight? I have shared her with you boys long enough." I said and Jing chuckled and walked over to me as she did. We both turned to Lei and did our puppy dog faces. We knew he could never say no to the two of us. We were an unstoppable force.

He shook his head at us with a smile and I laughed knowing we had gotten our will. I looked at Jing and she smiled back at me, almost looking a little mischievous. I turned to take a bite of my food and then back to the painting. Jing told me to text her where and when and I nodded as they left me to my work. I smirked, I had been looking forward to have this kind of night for 3 years now. I guess I could wait a few hours more.

I got done with only one colour after class, and I wiped sweat of my forehead. I knew that I was probably covered in paint right now. My brother walked in annoyed as always, I just rolled my eyes and went over to the sink to wash off my brushes.

"Are you okay to get around by yourself tonight? I have somewhere I need to be." My brother said looking around the art room waiting for me.

"Sure, I am having a girls night with Jing. What are you doing?" I asked with a smile he glared at me a little panicky and I could feel a smile face light up.

"You going with that loud girl? I never caught her name?" I said smirking, it was time he found himself a girl, I was annoyed by all the girls who talked to me to get info about him. This would surely scare some of them off. Also I did want my brother to be happy, and maybe teach him some manners.

"None of your business! Need I remind you that I am the eldest and therefore wisest?" He said confrontational and I chuckled.

"Yeah sure, you're as wise as a donkey." I said still chuckling he protested and walked over towards me.

"I am not a donkey. Someone should teach you some manners." He said and I put the brushes out for drying before turning to him and splashing water on him.

"Donkey." I said defiantly he glared at me and I just smirked in return.

"Would a donkey do this?" He yelled and I looked at him confused, I had no time to answer before I was thrown over his shoulder.

He laughed as I hit him telling him to put me down. I could not help but laugh a little but I eventually gave up fighting him and I just hung there. He was walking through school carrying me, what was funnier than this was the girls I heard whispering how jealous they were of me. They were so weird, this was my brother and if they wanted to be carried like this then I would gladly change places. I chuckled at some of the strange looks I got. I finally spotted Jing and the boys who looked at me confused before Si turned so that I was faced away from them.

"Whats up? You all ready to go?" He said like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you." Meizuo said clearly amused and I rolled my eyes wishing I could see their confused faces. Finally Si turned around and started walking again and I smiled up at my friends.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I said amused and they all looked at me amused.

"Were good, what's up with you En?" Jing said half chuckling. I just shrugged and tried to shrug it off as something completely normal.

"Not much, just hanging out you know?" I said making them all laugh.

"What did you do to deserve it this time?" Lei said and I tried to look as innocent as possible. This was for some reason my brothers go to method of punishing me whenever we were fighting.

"Nothing. I swear, he is overreacting like always." I said and I could hear my brother scoff from behind me I hit him hard and he hit me lightly too.

"Nothing? She called me a donkey!" He yelled annoyed and I shrugged.

"You're clearly leaning into it, since donkeys are used to carrying stuff." Ximen said and my face lit up with amusement when he said that. I had not thought about that aspect, we had truly cornered him this time. He finally put me down and looked at me annoyed.

"Fine. Find your own ride home then!" He yelled leaving and I just sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Drama queen." I said turning to walk with them with a smirk.

"So are we doing anything fun tonight?" Meizuo asked and I just walked over to Jing and put my arm around her.

"We are." I said and she chuckled nodding. I loved that I could finally make them jealous of me and Jings girls time. I had waited three years to see those annoyed expressions again this only made me smile wider.

"Really? Lei did you agree to this?" Meizuo said and Lei just shrugged with a small smile.

"It has been three days and you are already dumping us for her? I feel used." Ximen said faking hurt, I just chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I said playing into their hand and he just looked at me fake confused.

"Oh, I was talking to Jing, you we have seen more than enough these three years." Ximen said and I hit his shoulder lightly a little offended he just laughed at me.

"I'm sorry guys. Tonight is girls night." Jing said putting her arm around me and I smirked agreeing with her.

"Seriously Enna, what did you do brainwash her or something?" Meizuo said with a smile and I chuckled and shrugged it off.

"No. I am sorry that Jing can't resist my good looks, my charm, and my inflinching ability to listen to BTS." I said playing fake confident making them all chuckle. Jing played along after she had laughed.

"Oh my god Enna, I can't resist. Your charm it's too strong!" She said making me die with laughter the rest of the way to the cars.

"See you later guys. We have a spa, some wine and a bad movie waiting for us. Chao" Jing said and I just gave them a small wave before turning to Jing's car and getting in.

I loved making them jealous. I had no idea what they expected me and Jing was doing when we were together. We just had fun and talked, but I imagine they were thinking pillow fights in our underwear or something. I had so missed that annoyed look on their faces. Plus I was looking forward to a spa date with my best friend.

I came home on top of the world and a little tipsy. I knew I was home really late but I was over the moon. I had just missed having her around taking all night while getting face masks and playing around. I could not really do that with the boys. I walked home around two am and greeted our butler.

"Did Si come home yet?" I asked knowing I would need to be quieter if he was home. He just shook his head and I looked at him confused.

"He is staying with his friend Dong Shanchai." He said calmly and I smirked, I really needed to tease him in the morning.

I nodded telling him I understood, he also understood and helped me to my bed. I was glad and one of the girls came in and helped me undress and put my pyjamas on. She even left me some water for the morning I smiled and thanked her telling her she should go to bed. I turned and grabbed my phone in order to send Jing a message. We always texted the other to let the other know we got home safely. I held my finger on the record button and smiled as I began talking.

"Hey Jing, thank you for tonight, I have really missed this. Just letting you know I got home without getting raped, murdered or kidnapped." I said ending the message and sending it to her.

It may seem like a weird thing to say to a friend, but I had said the exact same thing the first time I came home with Jing. My sister was furious since she did not know where I went and I had forgotten to call. She even glared at the strange girl I had brought home with me I just shrugged and said:

"Well, I didn't get: Raped, murdered or kidnapped, so this is a success story in my book." I had not really thought it through it just kind of flew out of me. She was overreacting talking about all of the things that had happened.

As soon as I realised what I had just said I looked over at Jing and we shared a small look, before we started laughing our asses off.

My sister glared at us during it, but I also knew she was glad I had found a friend. One I thought I had all to myself until one day when I realised that Jing was friends with Lei and therefore my brothers friends.

I smiled at the memories just glad to have her back. I put away my phone and turned the lights off to go to sleep.

I was woken up by my maid but I did not want to get up today knowing I should probably get up and work on my painting before the holiday. I decided to stay a bit longer and drank the water on my nightstand. I did thankfully never get that bad hangovers.

I walked tired down to the kitchen wanting some cereal for once. I usually only ate that when I was sad or like today really tired. We had some really fruity and sweet stuff. I knew it was unhealthy but I loved it. I grabbed myself a bowl and began eating it when I heard my brother yelling at someone. I rolled my eyes, I guess the peace is over. I walked into his room eating still.

"So, did you see your girlfriend last night?" I said jokingly and he just glared up at me. I shrugged innocently and took a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend." He half yelled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay." I said sarcastically and he just glared at me annoyed. I realised he was actually kind of truly feeling a little down. I could always tell when he was just annoyed and when something was really going on.

"Don't worry. Our trip to Hawaii will surely get your mind off her. And if not on your own, catching a wave always clears my mind." I said walking over to sit beside him with a smile.

I was super excited to go back to Hawaii, I chose where we went for every third vacation, ever since I was little I always chose Hawaii, it was not too far away and I had been taking surfing lessons since I was little. There was something super fun and peaceful about going out and catching the waves. It was just as therapeutic as painting, but as my mother said, you cannot live off being a surfer you need to do something else. And so I turned to art. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him and he looked up at me guilty. My eyes widened and this time it was my time to glare at him. Because I knew that look very well, he only did that when he was about to ask me a huge favour or when he had done something very bad. I could read him like an open book.

"What did you do?" I asked expectantly and he just tried to look innocent at me but I glared at him knowing that he must have done or plan to do something that inconvenienced me.

"Would you mind not going to Hawaii after all?" He said pleading and I could feel my mouth drop.

"Seriously? You know how much I adore that place? Why on earth do you ask me this?" I yelled at him and he looked at me getting a little annoyed but then turning back to sincere. I knew he was bad with people yelling at him, but he should have a damn good reason for me to say yes to this.

"I want us to go to Sanya. Hear me out here sis! It has great beaches, sun and you can even surf there too." He said pausing and looking at me to see my reaction I just raised my eyebrows expectantly at him.

"And? I can do those thing in Hawaii, why do we really need to stay in China?" I asked wanting him to stop avoiding it and just tell me the real reason, though I figured it must have something to do with the loud girl.

"Look, Shanchai the "loud girl" I think I like her. And she is going there, so I want to go there too." He said looking away from me shameful of his own feelings, I just smiled a little. My older brother liked a girl, how could I say no to that. He should honestly have lead with that. I just hoped to god that he was telling the truth about me being able to surf there too.

"Fine. We can go so you can get the girl." I said and he looked up at me smiling even gave me a hug before quickly leaning out and gathering his composure as a cool dude. I just smirked knowing what I had to do.

"On _one_ condition." I said and his eyes widened and he looked at me annoyed.

"What? No come on Enna!" He yelled and I chuckled at his pleas he knew they would probably fall on deaf ears.

"You have to call the guys, make sure they are all there. And say: Enna is the coolest and smartest and the best of the Daoming siblings." I said smirking he glared at me ever more annoyed knowing he would have to endure this punishment. I just chuckled already at his expense, I would be a terrible sister if I was not annoying. That is what sisters are for! He sighed after a moment realised I was not backing out and groaned as he stuck his hand out I smirked and shook it.

"I will call them later." He said annoyed and I glared at him.

"No! I know you. Do it now or the deal is off!" I said and he sighed and muttered some complaints before making a group facetime I chuckled already just at the thought of this. I looked in and said hello to them too. Jing was with Lei and I smirked, this was perfect now everyone of them would be witnessing this glorious moment. They all said different versions of what is up and I chuckled leaning over Si.

"Si has something to tell you all, don't you Si?" I said smirking he glared up at me, but I just lifted my eyebrows letting him know I would call it off if he did not do it. I was lying, I was already convinced, who was I to stand in-between me and my brothers crush? But that did not mean that I could not torture him a little before that. He sighed and turned back to the phone.

"Enna is the coolest and smartest and the best of the Daoming siblings." He mumbled fast and very quietly looking down. I hit his shoulder and he looked up at me annoyed.

"Come on! I said it." He yelled and I glared at him.

"Oh no, again, and this time, with feeling." I said trying to sound like a movie instructor much to the amusement of the others. He groaned once again and turned to them knowing he would not be getting the easy way out of this one.

"Fine. Enna is the coolest and smartest, and the best of the Daoming siblings." He said annoyed and then looked back up at me angry.

"Happy?" He said and I smirked and nodded.

"Thank you so much Si. I had no idea you felt that way. Don't worry, you're only the third best sibling." I said padding his shoulder smirking and he rolled his eyes and turned back to them to say goodbye.

"You lose a bet or something?" Lei said and he nodded annoyed I just shrugged and smirked.

I was so glad I had won this one but I decided to just play one more joke on him before leaving him completely.

"Oh Si, I should call and tell Zhaung that you think I am the best Daoming sibling." I said loudly over my shoulder picking up my phone. He hung up on the others and ran after me yelling at me not to do that. I just laughed at his reaction finally showing his that I was not calling anyone.

"I hate you." He said annoyed and walked away I just chuckled and turned as well.

"Love you too." I yelled over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, so yeah, I hope you like the twist I have made to this story, it just sorta hit me that this could be a cool thing to explore, so I just went with it, because I felt like I could get some more drama out of it. Tell me if you like it or hate it please :)

* * *

I painted the next two days almost non-stop wanting to finish this first painting knowing it had a lot of details. I added some things I normally would not, but I figured I should go out of my comfort zone since it was not under my name anyway.

I was covered in paint when I walked upstairs seeing the boys and Jing hanging out I walked into the livingroom and crossed my arms. They were playing cards so I was not really missing out but it did hurt a little that they did not invite me. I cleared my throat and they turned to me.

"Finally! I thought you had gotten lost in that basement." Si said and I shrugged and smiled.

"You're just jealous I can make masterpieces. After all I am the smartest, coolest and best Daoming, isn't that what you said?" I said walking over to him smirking, the others laughed a little and he just glared at me.

"Blackmail." He just hissed out and I murmured to mimic him sarcastically. Then I turned to Jing and smiled.

"Hey, wanna help me pick out my clothes for the holiday?" I asked and she looked at me like she was considering it.

"You do need help. And I do love putting together outfits. Okay you have convinced me." She said smiling and I chuckled and put out my hand for her to get up and help me pack some clothes for the trip. Apparently I had no sense of style. I thought I dressed perfectly fine but I knew I was not a high end model like her. I just wore whatever I felt suited me, but I was apparently too colourful for her taste or something.

"Are you sure you wanna let Jing go with her Lei? I mean who knows what women talk about when they're alone?" Ximen said with a smirk and Meizuo agreed with him. Lei just look up from his cards to us then back to them confused. I tried to look as innocent as possible as he looked towards us.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice?" He simply answered making the rest of them laugh but I saw an opportunity and rolled my eyes and walked over to him to smack him lightly. They all looked at me a little shocked but they knew I would never actually hurt him.

"No! That's what we're made of!" I exclaimed before turning to Jing who was giggling and we left the boys behind to wonder what the hell that meant.

We walked into my room and Jing went to my closet and I threw myself on my bed before groaning and finding my suitcase. She was throwing clothes left and right and put a few things on my bed to pack.

"I still can't believe we're going to Sanya. Why is that again?" Jing asked in-between her throwing and I chuckled and walked over to her.

"My brother is in love! How could I refuse? Plus we can still surf there. By the way no matter what Lei says about last year I am a fantastic teacher don't worry." I said chuckling at the memory of how Lei had completely failed at surfing last year.

He told me he wanted to learn saying he had read it was therapeutic or something. I believed that and I showed him the basics and took him out to sea to catch a few waves. He was scared of the water and barely caught a wave at all. He said I made it look easy, but he forgot I took my first surfing lesson when I was 6. He was a terrible surfer, which was fun for me to watch. We ended up having more of a water fight than actually catching any waves. He still claims that it is my fault, he just needed to trust himself more.

"Oh, I haven't heard that I think. Maybe the three of us could do it together, like we used to?" She said and I just smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind. Just don't make me the third wheel." I said and she laughed, they had never made me feel like a third wheel. But things felt different this time, like those two would finally work out and it scared me a little. Because I might lose my two best friends to each other, and I was scared of getting left behind.

"Don't worry about it. I would love to go no matter what. I can't wait to see what you're doing from early morning till afternoon." She said smiling turning to me and held up a dress in front of me before throwing it to the floor. I chuckled at her cleaning methodes.

She had helped me pack in no time and we just laid around laughing and chatting. I had missed this so much. I kept thinking about how much of my life she had missed, and how much of hers I had. I never wanted her to go back, but I knew her, she was too free of a spirit and longed for adventure in the wide world. Nothing could keep her here forever. Maybe I should join her on that adventure one day.

* * *

We came to Sanya the next day, it was sunny and I was glad our house up there was nice. I immediately went to the beach most of the others wanted to go out on a boat and I rolled my eyes. They were always so boring, I usually abandoned them to go on adventures. I checked the time and the tides and I frowned. The water was too still for me to catch even the smallest waves. My fun would have to wait, I guess going on a yacht was not gonna be all bad.

My brother stood at the helm as we sailed into the harbour and I looked at him confused until I saw the loud girl and a male in a smaller boat. My brother clearly wanted her to see us. I chuckled and shook my head at his antics. I walked over so I was sitting beside Jing and Lei again.

"Peace is over I'm afraid." I said and Lei chuckled knowing what I meant Jing just looked at us confused.

"Sorry, but Si's little crush is super loud. They are always fighting. It's kind of funny usually actually." I explained and she chuckled a little looking up at my brother and then back to me.

"I talked to her earlier I think she is sweet. I even think we should invite her to the party later." Jing said and I shrugged but smiled.

"Sure. I haven't really talked to her. But she does yell at my brother which I appreciate, saves me the trouble of doing it." I said with a smirk and she chuckled slightly and looked at me.

"You're always so lazy." She said poking my cheek and I looked over at Lei we shared a small look and I then looked back at Jing.

"Yeah, Lei and I are very lazy, way too lazy to be tickle monsters right?" I said sitting up getting ready and looking back at Lei who was smirking just like me now. Jing's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen.

"You're right Enna. We are so lazy." Lei said quietly as we towered over her.

We shared one final look and she started telling us not to do it, but then with a small nod from Lei we attacked her until she was squirming with laughter. We even started laughing a little at her. She finally said the safe word and we got off her smirking. I slowly leaned behind her back and gave Lei a fist bump. We were both looking so Jing would not see us conspiring behind her.

"I know exactly what you two are doing. Don't even think about it." She said and I chuckled at her threat.

I leaned back into my chair and relaxed as we slowly sailed into the port. When we did we walked to the other end of the boat slowly before getting off. I never really liked sailing I liked waves and solid ground. Si had pushed me into the water when I was younger on a big boat like this. Since then I have hated being on them. I could only be on the floor on my own. Meizuo was gentleman enough to hold my hand as we walked on board. Even though my brother would mutter that I was being a baby I just glared at him. He was fully aware that he was the reason I did not like boats, so I did not tolerate any kinds of comments from him. I hope he felt a little guilty, I was sometimes scared he forgot how to truly care about other people.

Jing was sweet enough to hold my hand as we were walking off. I was okay on the way down the stairs. There I could grip something. We walked down and sure enough Si was standing there arguing with the girl. I smirked a little as we stood around at watched. He walked away annoyed and I chuckled. I liked her, not only did she stand up for herself and was not afraid of him. But she also annoyed him. I had no idea if I should be jealous, annoying him was my job. But I guess I could share with her if I have to.

We walked onto the pier and I was relieved to be off the boat but Jing stopped and we looked at the loud girl.

"I was just saying how we were getting bored of the guys. How lucky that you showed up. You should join us at a party later." She said and I nodded I could not really look too much at her, too focused on how happy I was to be back on solid ground.

"I wouldn't want to cause trouble. I don't wanna ruin the atmosphere." She said and I shrugged, she would not be able to ruin anything. Mostly because they had invited a ton of people, we could just talk to other people if we got annoyed with her.

"You wouldn't. The more the merrier. And don't worry, I'll be there so Si won't pick on you. Come on I'll do your make up." Jing said and I looked at her annoyed.

She always did my make up, but I guess I would just have to do it myself tonight. She walked over to her and held out her hand to take which she did and followed her. I sighed knowing I needed to keep them company, I looked over at Lei who gave me a comforting smile and I rolled my eyes before running after them.

We were sat in Jing's room, she had luckily picked out my clothes hours ago. I refused to wear dresses except for special occasions which always annoyed her, but she did manage to make me a cute outfit. She did my make up as Shanchai changed. She was still a little loud, but I did like her, she also did not want to cause too much trouble or be in the way. I kind of appreciated it compared to most girls at the school who would bend over backwards to trouble other people. Jing finished my make up just in time for Shanchai to come out. I gave her a small smirk and the looked at Jing with a smile. She was really good at this.

She put on her make up and I tuned out and went down stairs and played around with the piano down there. I just wanted to pass the time while we waited. Finally they joined me and I joined my arm with Jing's before we walked down to the beach for the party.

The boys were all stunned by how pretty Shanchai looked. I knew I probably looked annoyed but I was not, I just expected it from Jing. Besides I could see how she had some very pretty features that just needed highlighting which Jing did.

I sat down and talked with the boys a little before going out and to see if I could find some other surfers. I was hoping to go out there tonight, but it was much more fun with a group of people. I accidentally bumped into a blonde girl who turned out to be a surfer. We chatted a little and she told me they were going out in half an hour I smiled and walked back to my friends after coordinating with her.

"Hey, any of you wanna go out for some late night surfing?" I asked with a smile on my face. They did not seem to be in the mood. I rolled my eyes and then pouted giving them my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I will go with you. Just no more puppy eyes." Meizuo said and I shrugged with a proud smirk.

"I knew one of you would cave. Would his date mind?" I asked smiling at the girl, I genuinely did not want to disturb their date she first gave me a bit of a dirty look but then looked me up and down and then shrugged.

"It's fine." She said still sounding a little annoyed. I just shrugged I had asked and given her an opportunity to keep him. If she was still annoyed that he was going then that was her problem. I gave her a chance to say no.

They then went out to the dance floor and I sat around chatting with Jing and Lei. The DJ said something about how he would turn the light off in 20 seconds I looked up and saw that Shanchai and my brother was talking, this better be good I thought to myself. Those two have been badly flirting with each other all day. Hell she is the whole reason we came here.

They did end up kissing and I smirked and walked up to Meizuo seeing he was getting it on video. I smirked and leaned in to tell him to send it to me. We were all laughing a little at my brother. He was dumb and probably a little bit in love. I was happy for him, she opened her eyes and seemed to realise what she was doing before panicking off him. I laughed a little at this but then stopped as I saw the look on her face, that must have been her first kiss. It was a little sad that it happened with someone she did not know if she liked and on accident. I felt kind of bad as she ran off. I sighed and then turned to Meizuo.

"Wanna go change?" I asked and he nodded as we left the crime scene to go change into our wetsuits and grabbing out boards.

We met up with Bethany that blond girl 15 minutes later ready to go out. There was a big group of people and I smirked, I had waited all day to go out there. I was so excited to do it. I loved surfer parties, it was mostly catching a few waves and sitting or laying around on our boards talking. It was a lot of fun. I even got to push Meizuo in a couple of times, which I always enjoyed. Plus it had been a while since the two of us hung out alone. He was always the one to hang out with me, when Jing and Lei needed some alone time. I was forever their third wheel, which I did not mind most of the time. Plus he was the only one beside me who enjoyed surfing.

We walked back to the house laughing. I even apologised to him about that date he had tonight he just shrugged and told me he wanted an excuse to get rid of her anyway.

We walked in and I felt very awkward all of a sudden, knowing we would have to unzip each others wet suits. I unzipped him first and then we turned so he could do me. It felt very weird as his warm fingers fumbled with the zipper of my wet and a little cold suit. He finally did it and I turned around to him awkwardly but suppressed that feeling with a small smile.

"Thanks, for that and for coming out. It was fun." I said and left the room before he could answer me.

I had no idea why it felt awkward it should not. It was Meizuo, he had gone out to the water with me before, he had unzipped my clothes before. It should not be weird, yet I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I tried to shrug it off as the alcohol and just dried off before going to bed. I had to get up early in the morning to go out there again with Jing and maybe Lei.

* * *

I got up at 5 in the morning and ate breakfast before getting three boards ready and making sure my wetsuit was dry from last night. I put on some sunscreen and went out for the first time today, knowing I would not get to surf as much as I was teaching the others. I walked in around an hour later to relax and wait for the others. I talked shortly with Meizuo before he went out on the early waves as well.

I was putting on another layer of sunscreen when Jing and Lei finally came down. They were all ready and I smirked looking at the clock, it was almost 7 meaning we should get going before all of the good waves were gone. And I knew how hard it was to learn the first few times, so I figured going out early meaning fewer people seeing you being bad.

Lei was joining us which surprised me after last years disaster.

We took the boards out and I showed them on shore first how to stand up. Then took them out. I helped them first, the waves at this hour was the easiest to handle. I sat pretty far out and watched their techniques and helped the catch the right kind of waves. It had taken me a few years to truly spot which waves were good and which was not. Lei still had trouble, he could stand up which was a big improvement from last year, but he still did not trust himself, so he kept falling in. Jing was getting the hang of it slowly. I was waiting for a wave for Lei and smiled at him with a small nod he knew to start peddling I did the same making sure I followed him. Then when he stood up I grabbed his leg that was shaking and held it in place. He looked down on me shook and I just smiled back.

"Trust yourself, your legs will hold." I said sternly and he looked at me unsure, but I did not look away letting him know that I was serious and that he should trust me with this. I had been almost the same the first few times I surfed. He looked at me for a while and at this point I felt like I was getting lost in his eyes. Finally he nodded and sat down and waited for me to guide him to another wave. Since that he had no trouble just standing on the board, finally trusting himself. I was proud of him.

After an hour the waves were getting a little bit harder and I tried to teach them about the waves then went off to catch the last few good waves before we headed back in.

I wanted to collapse when we got in but we carried the boards back and ate breakfast with the others again.

After that the boys played some volleyball, Jing and I relaxed in the sun. I always took a nap at that point in the day. I was half awake when I heard the loud girl talking to Jing. I kept my hat on looking like I was sleeping still but listened in. I wanted to hear if she liked my brother, I was a good sister, I wanted to know if he had a chance.

"I wanted to talk to you alone actually Jing." Shanchai said and I remained silent just relaxing and listening in.

"Don't worry about Enna. She is harmless, even if she says otherwise. What is up?" Jing said and I wanted to smile a little at that comment. I had no idea if it was a compliment that I was "harmless".

"I don't know if I should say. I mean I am just so ashamed, and I don't think Enna likes me as it is. I wouldn't want to trouble you two." She said and I furrowed my brows under my hat confused, what had I done to her? I gave her directions and tried to compensate her for her phone. Why did she think that I did not like her?

"Why do you think she doesn't like you?" Jing said also a little shocked knowing I usually never bothered anyone.

"She hasn't said a word to me yet. And she always leave whenever I am there. Even at the party last night, she seemed to leave as quickly as possible with Meizuo." She said and I wanted to laugh but kept my mouth shut. I mean she probably did have a point about me being quiet, but I just needed some time to get used to her is all. I would talk enough when I was comfortable, that was not a bad thing. She did not always like my brother and he said everything that came to his mind. I was the opposite so that should be a pleasant change for her. I could hear Jing chuckle slightly before comforting her.

"Don't worry about Enna. She doesn't say anything she doesn't need to say. Just be patient. And about her leave, last night was a coincidence, she had planned to go with Meizuo and a group of other surfer out to surf last night." Jing said and I opened an eye to look out of the had to see if her eyes grew wider, I somehow found it a little amusing that I still amazed her.

"She can surf? And that means she doesn't hate me?" She asked and I rolled my eyes a little under the hat. She was a little slow but that was thankfully more my brothers than my problem.

"She doesn't hate you as far as I know. And yeah, she gets up at dawn when we're on holiday and surfs until noon then sleeps now to have energy to party with us later. You can say whatever you need, she is fast asleep by now anyway." Jing said smiling at me and giving me a small wink.

That girl knew me too well knowing I should be sleeping but was not right now. I sighed knowing that wink knew I should stop listening in. I closed my eyes and tried to respect Jing and tune out the rest of their conversation.

* * *

I did end up getting the nap I wanted and even an additional one by accident. I was catching up on my sleep so it was no surprise to any of them. I was however surprised when I woke up next to at sleeping Lei. His sun chair was directly beside mine and he lied there facing me. Completely relaxed. I yawned finally and looked around to see if the others were still there. I noticed their stuff but the rest of them seemed to have gone out to bathe or play volleyball. I must have missed a lot. I slowly nudged Lei knowing he should wake up too. He grumbled a little but eventually met my eyes.

I turned from my side to my back and just stared into space for a moment before turning my head to look at him. He had done the same and was smiling at me as I did this. We always did this when we were younger, well we had just always done things together I guess.

I turned my head outwards and looked around until I finally spotted something.

"I spy, something red." I said turning back to him with a smirk and he chuckled.

"The sunburnt turist over there?" He said after a short look around and I nodded he just rolled his eyes slightly at me, but he did break out a small smile.

"You are so predictable." He said and this time it was me who rolled my eyes.

"Or you just know me too well. You do one then?" I said defending myself and he chuckled having a small look around before turning back to me.

"I spy something beautiful." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Too easy, Jing of course." I said and he shook his head.

"I was referring to your brother." He said with a knowing smirk and I made a disgusted face and hit his arm lightly.

"Gross!" I said making him laugh.

* * *

The rest of the gang joined us and we hung out a little while longer, me of course beating them at go fish. Then as the late afternoon tides rolled around, me and Meizou was out surfing again. Nothing cleared my mind like this. We even had a little race one time, I of course won!

We were sitting on the board just enjoying the last of the sunshine as the waves were slowly getting smaller. A little too tired to surf anymore, but I still wanted to stay here and hang out with Meizuo.

"Its been a while since we've hung out like this." Meizuo suddenly said lying beside me on his own board and I chuckled and turned my head towards him so we were face each other.

"Yeah, guess I haven't needed it too much, since when Jing is no longer here, I was no longer a third wheel." I said and he looked down a little.

"Yeah, but she is back now. You happy about that?" He said and I smiled and just shrugged.

"Of course, I have my two best friends back, even if I am the third wheel to their love, I am still friends with them separately. Besides, its good for you, it means you and Ximen are stuck with me." I said with a smirk and he chuckled and pretended to be horrified.

"I love Jing, but if that is the case, she should go back to France!" He joked and I laughed hitting his arm.

"Oh hush! You love me. Besides she is back now so it doesn't matter." I said sternly, he knew it did actually hurt me when she left. It might have hurt Lei a lot, but I also lost my best friend, and the only girl in the group as well.

"I am still not going shopping or anything girly with you!" He said and I laughed.

"Come on Meizuo, just a tiny pedicure!" I joked and he laughed and slightly pushed me making me tip into the water I huffed but swam underneath him making sure to tip him over as well.

He came up to the surface and glared at me. But before he could say anything I splashed water on him and I could not help but chuckle.

"You're dead!" He yelled before running towards me and grabbing me to throw into the water again.

We stayed there a while, laughing and play fighting in the water. I had truly missed hanging out with him alone, without all the attention and ladies around him. Just Meizuo, no image, just him.

We were chatting about something dumb and walked back to the house and dried off in his room, because it was right beside the board storage. We had to put them away knowing we were going home tomorrow. I threw my towel at him and he chuckled and dried off the remainder of his hair.

"Not cool." He said but I just shrugged and chuckled a little.

"Well I can't help it. I am cold! And I could completely dry off if someone would unzip my wetsuit." I said and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Patience, is a virtue, and something that is highly attractive, hasn't your sister taught you that?" He asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"You wanna teach my family about patience, how about we start with Ah-Si and deal with me later?" I said making him laugh a little again.

"Nagging is also unattractive." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're unattractive. Now come unzip me you pervert." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him, pulling my hair to the side giving him access to the wetsuit, I did not mind having him do it, I always wore a bikini underneath it. Besides he had seen me in a bikini since we were 5 years old. He could see me in a bikini now without getting annoying about it!

I was so determined not to be embarrassed about this situation, since we were childhood friends that it almost startled me when I felt his hands by my neck. He fumbled with the zipper and slowly unzipped it before helping me pull it off my shoulder. I slowly turned around and took of the top part to tie around my waist as I unzipped him. But he stopped me and slowly put his hands on my shoulder initially making me confused and about to protest. Then he turned me around and I slowly felt his hands carefully move from my shoulder to my lower back. I suddenly flinched a little.

"How did you get that? Did you do something stupid?" He asked and I chuckled a little but shook my head. I slowly turned again and looked in the mirror seeing a big blue mark forming on my lower back.

"It must have been Lei or Jing accidentally bumping me with their boards this morning." I said annoyed at the blue mark not my friends. I turned back to him but he held up his hand and walked to his bathroom, I just rolled my eyes as he came back with a tube of gel.

"Stop it Zuo, its just a small bruise, it will heal fine on its own!" I said protesting, all of them were always just so smothering when I was hurt in the slightest, but I had had plenty of bruises like this, and they heal fine on their own within a week or two. He just shook his head and walked over to me determined.

"But this will help relieve the pain for now. Please." He said and I rolled my eyes but sighed.

"Fine, but let me unzip you first so you dont freeze." I said and he smiled a little and nodded before turning around and I fumbled with his zipper before finally managing and slowly unzipped his wetsuit. Trailing down his muscular back as I helped him get the top off.

"You know, you have taken my clothes off more on this trip than any other girl." He said and I rolled my eyes but chuckled a little.

"Hey, it was your choice to go surfing with me. I can't help that I am irresistible when I surf." I said sarcastically making him chuckle a little.

"Yeah, I even dumped dating a nice, hot girl, just to hang out and surf with you. Here I thought you wanted me for my heart, but you just wanted me for my surfing skills." He said faking hurt making me laugh, I lightly hit his arm and he chuckled.

"And I try to heal your bruise, but is repaid in violence. What did I do to deserve this?" He asked again faking agony making me laugh.

"Not my fault you can't defend yourself." I said challenging him he smirked knowing exactly what I was up to.

He stepped closer to me and I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to hit first. He tried to hit me first just as I expected but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. But I messed up the grip and he managed to catch me off guard and flip me over his back and on to the floor with a thud. We had play fought like this since we were little. The two of us being in the same taekwondo class. It was dumb, and we never truly hurt each other but it was a lot of fun.

I luckily still had his arm and pulled him down on the floor with me. Then we continued play fighting down there. He had my head in an armlock but I had his legs locked as Shanchai suddenly appeared in front of us she looked at us horrified at the position we were in. I could not help but laugh at her concerned expression as her doe eyes widened at the sight of us. I could see how this could look wrong if you did not know us. A guy was currently holding my head and I had my legs around his on the floor. Half wearing our wetsuits and me in a bikini top. It had not felt inappropriate as we did it, but I could see why this looked wrong. She yelled pervert at Meizuo and walked towards us slowly hitting him yelling at him to let me go. I started laughing and he did as well since we knew what was going on but she did not. She got even more horrified and confused as we were now also laughing. Suddenly Ximen appeared with two girls on his arm and looked at the two of us on the floor unconcerned and then at Shanchai.

"What are you yelling about?" Ximen said calmly his dates giving both me and Shanchai the dark stare, a look I was very used to getting from girls.

"Your pervert friend is forcing himself upon the poor Daoming-Enna." She said horrified about his Ximen smiled a little and looked to the two of us.

"Meizuo, you forcing yourself on Enna?" He asked and Meizuo shook his head I gave them a thumbs up from my headlock.

"He is losing is what he is doing." I said making him tight his grip slightly as we both laughed.

"Carry on then. Shanchai, Lei's and Jing's room is this way." He said and she protested but was pushed out of the room. He smirked but shook his head at the two of us as he closed the door behind him.

Meizuo let go for a moment as he was laughing, I however saw the opportunity and took it. Getting swiftly out of the headlock and flipping us over so I could sit on top of him, holding down his hands with my feet. I smirked knowing I had won.

"I told you you were losing." I said proudly and he rolled his eyes.

"You only utilised the distraction! If they hadn't come in here, you wouldn't have had a chance." He said and I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I will say, I am not complaining about losing when we end up in this position." He said with his teasing smirk I rolled my eyes, and tried to pretend that I had not just then noticed how I was sat on top of him. I had sit like this on top of him a bunch of time mocking him as he lost, but this felt different. I felt this heat go through me. One I knew should never be there! One I really hoped he could not feel that I had just felt, or that he himself felt for me. I had never thought about Meizuo in any other way than as a friend. So this was absurd.

"Still lost." I said in a sing song trying to get back to being playfull with him, shaking all thoughts of what he had just said from my head. Or at least trying to. He just raised an eyebrow and smirked I looked at him confused, but then I realised my mistake. I had accidentally gotten flustered and there by forgot to pressure his arms too much. As soon as I realised it was too late and he flipped us over so that I was lying on the floor as he lied on top of me holding my hands down.

"Did I still lose?" He asked annoyingly arrogant. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him an angry look.

"That was mean!" I said and he just chuckled and shook his head a little.

"You're just mad because you lost." He said and I tried to resist and protest him but found that I was stuck there. I looked him in the eyes annoyed and he just looked at me amused. I just then noticed how we were lying there, my legs accidentally staying wrapped around his waist and him hovering over me holding my hands being my head. Leaning close to me to make sure my arms were staying put. I could feel this involuntary heat blush up in me again. I cleared my throat trying to push all these weird thoughts of Meizuo out of my head. Which was harder than it looked as the man laid on top of me.

"If Shanchai walked in now, it would look even more inappropriate than before." I said trying to break the tension by making jokes, I looked at him as his expression dropped a little as it was just now dawning on him the position we were currently lying in.

"It would certainly be hard to explain." He said and I chuckled a little and nodded. But he looked back at me a little seriously but still a small smile on his face.

"Still, what can I do, when you force yourself on me?" Meizuo said and my eyes widened and I struggled wanted to hit him for that comment.

"Forcing myself on you what kind of bull is that? You're lying on top of me!" I protested and he chuckled.

"You could have pulled me into this position." He said and I rolled my eyes at him but chuckled a little.

"But then why would you be holding my arms down?" I said and he chuckled a little and shrugged.

"You got me there." He said. I tried to catch him off guard once again but I messed up and I did not manage to get my hands free. In stead my legs just came further down his waist and I managed to trip him up a little. But not in a way that helped me at all since I only managed to making him lose his balance, meaning he fall even more on top of me. Our almost bare chests now touching completely. He tried to help it but turned his head and only managed to wiggle out to the point where our faces were in front of each other. My eyes widened as did his but my legs were locking him there, and his were currently in the way of mine, making us stuck. I slowly and almost a little scared locked eyes with him and he looked at me confused and I did the same. I had no idea what to do, this was inappropriate and wrong and one of my good friends. My brothers best friend. Yet all of those thoughts slowly faded away as I could barely concentrate on thinking a coherent thought with his hot breath hitting my face and his eyes looking at mine confused. I could see him slowly close his mouth to swallow a lump in his throat, as we lied there for what was probably seconds but seemed like hours.

Suddenly he smirked a little probably having thought of a way to lighten the mood, and make this less awkward. At least I was hoping it was awkwardness that I was feeling as my good friend lied of top of me, much closer than we probably should be.

"Still not trying to seduce me?" He said and I smirked a little and he looked at me as he said it amused.

"No. Still not trying to seduce me?" I asked trying to sound confident and coy, but I was afraid it came out a lot more breathless and shallow than meant to. Besides it was the only words I was able to put into a sentence his hot breath right there made it very hard to concentrate. Our faces inches from each other.

"Nope." He said coyly leaning a little bit closer to me.

"But then again I was just pulled on top of you." He said annoyingly I rolled my eyes at him.

"It was an attempt to escape." I said annoyed trying to control my breathing which was getting harder and harder.

"Really?" He asked leaning just a little bit closer and I just nodded this time, not being able to focus on getting words out of my mouth right now.

Though I was trying not to think about all of these things. This was Meizuo, my childhood friend. The guy who would hang out with me, when Lei was busy chasing after Jing. Who would surf with me on every vacation we went on. The guy who would ditch his dates just to comfort or hang out with me. The guy I play fought with and used to spar with when we were kids. This was Meizuo, and all of those things faded in the background when I looked at him right now, not being able to truly think about anything other than kissing him. Something I know I should never have been thinking about my friend, but as we lied there, all thoughts about past and future and anything else faded away. All I could think about was the present, my mind yelling at me to say f*ck it all and just deal with the consequences later.

"Really?" He asked trying to be sly but I could see him caring less and less about the question he was asking me. Could he be thinking the same thing? There was no way that is what was happening, but here he was his face and lips so close to mine. Our bare chests touching, as he lied on top of me with my legs wrapped around his waist. And his breath seemed to go shallow as he was so close to me. I looked him in the eyes and tried to read, he looked like he was thinking the exact same thing as me, but not wanting to do anything unless I initiated it. Knowing him and his gentlemanly ways I should not have been surprised by this. Still it was hard to focus on anything else right now. It was like something else took over my body, and I suddenly heard myself say:

"Shut up."

* * *

It came out quietly, and as a plea but he knew exactly what this meant. I did too, as the words left my body it was like I was internally saying: f*ck it. He looked me in the eyes again to be sure.

I was way past that and quickly lifted my head ever so slightly. Crashing my lips against his, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation, it was like a high, he tasted a little bit like salt, probably after the ocean. He slowly let go of my hands as our lips moved against each other. They were so soft but just tender enough to make it enjoyable. Though I knew he had had plenty of practice. But I could not think about anything right now, it was like something animalistic inside of me had taken over me. And at the moment I could only think about two things, 1. how amazing this felt, and 2. How I just wanted more of it. When my wrists were finally free I slowly without breaking the kiss wrapped my hands around his neck letting them slowly roam around his neck and upper back. His arms now also free he slowly pushed off the floor, not breaking any contact with his boy at all. I should have been pulled away from him by that motion, but because my arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, he pulled me with him backwards. We were now sitting, my legs still around his waist as we continued to kiss and he now had the freedom to use his hands. It felt so good to have his hands roam my bare waist. I still could only think about how I wanted more. I wanted to feel every part of him, while never breaking our lips apart again. We continued to kiss sitting there on the floor hands just trying to touch as much of the other as possible. However after a time that felt like eternity, but also did not feel like it was nearly long enough, we had to pull away for air. I left my eyes closed for a moment, as I tried to regain my breath, feeling his hot breath against my face as he did the same.

I slowly opened my eyes and he seemed to do the same, I looked into his eyes, just breathing for a moment as we sat there, my legs wrapped around his waist, our arms wrapped around each other, having just made out.

And just as it had been instinct to do this, and just as quickly as this spell had come over us, ensuring I could think about nothing but kissing him. Just as quickly as that spell had come over us it faded. And it faded hard. We both simultaneously pulled apart completely, sitting almost a meter apart on the floor. I looked up at him now embarrassed that this had happened. Just as he had clouded my thoughts, they came flooding back like a tsunami now that we were pulled apart. I then quickly got up from the floor, not being able to come up with anything other than a few apologetic sounds before quickly, practically running out of his room. I ran to my own and closed my door behind me before stopping and trying to regain my breath.

What the hell just happened?

I had just kissed Meizuo, and I had liked it. I had liked it very much. I could feel it on my lips still and I felt like I was going crazy. Why on earth had I done that? He was just one of my stupid friends, and a bit of a player at that. He was my friend, the one who went surfing with me, play fought with me, made me dance at parties and cheered me up. The one who kept me company when I was a third wheel to Lei and Jing. Why on earth did I kiss him? And more importantly why can I not get this feeling in my stomach to go away. Almost like I wanna do it again.

This is wrong, we were supposed to be just friends, like another older brother to me. I should not be thinking about him like this right now. This was stupid, we were just friends, maybe even family. This was absurd. I was determined to not let this ruin anything. It was just a stupid kiss. A kiss that I very much wanted to repeat, but could never repeat. And therefore I was gonna push it to the back of my mind and let everything go back to normal.

I finally took off my wetsuit and bikini to change into regular pyjamas, before lying down in my bed. I was tired, but my brain would not shut off. I tossed and turned trying to think about anything else that kissing Meizuo, or even just seeing him again. I felt like I was going crazy.

I had no idea how long I lied there in the dark, trying to sleep, but only being able to think about him.

What the hell had I done? And more importantly, what was I going to do?


End file.
